An Ugly Night
by Aussielover
Summary: A cold and stormy night in LA is somewhat unusual, but that becomes the least of their worries when a predator is on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own these Adam-12 or Emergency characters, but appreciate the use of them for the pure purpose of enjoying a new story.

An Ugly Night

It's the night shift, and the officers are gathering for roll call. Lots of chatter is heard among the men as they file in. Feet scuff across the floor and briefcases flop down onto the long narrow desks that face the front. Sergeant MacDonald sits at the front desk looking through a stack of papers waiting for the last man to enter before he starts to review the day's activities. Jim walks in talking with Pete about little Jimmy. "Pete, you should see him. I know he's only three, but he has a good little arm."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least, Jim. He takes after his dad, I'm sure." Both men pull up a seat in the second row of desks.

"Thanks again, Pete, for coming to his birthday this last Saturday. He just loves the baseball mitt you gave him. Jean and I have a tough time getting it away from him at bedtime. He even wants to sleep with it."

"I may have to come over this weekend to play a little ball with my godson."

"He would just love that, Pete."

Sergeant MacDonald clears his throat as he tries to get the men's attention. "Gentlemen, let's review the cases of interest today. We have had a rash of burglaries close to the airport off of Jefferson Avenue over the past two weeks. The businesses hit have ranged from convenience to liquor stores. The suspects involved are two caucasians dressed in dark hooded sweatshirts and baggy pants. They are armed with handguns and flee on foot.

Officer Brinkman raises his hand with a query. Mac nods to him. "Go ahead, Brinkman. What's your question?"

"Sergeant, has anyone been injured by these suspects yet?"

"Fortunately, no. Shots have been fired, but I think for shock effect and not to harm. But, don't assume they won't for real next time. Now, the next issue at hand we are trying to crack down on DUI's. It's Friday and a prime time for people to be celebrating the weekend early. We want to be preventative so keep an eye out for the normal signs like swerving and high or low speeds. We have some thunderstorms expected tonight which won't make our job any easier. Be sure to carry your ponchos if it rains as much as they are predicting."

Wells whispers to Grant, "I can't stand patrolling in the rain. The night always tends to drag on then."

"You think it's bad for you. Try getting caught in a storm riding a bike."

Mac speaks up again, "We have one other case to mention. It is really in the hands of the detectives, but they wanted us to be apprised of the situation. There have been three murders in the time span of one month. They are suspicious of a possible serial killer behind the deaths. Each body discovered has been mutilated. The victims have been men in their thirties, which is unusual. Most serial killers tend to target women or children whom are more vulnerable. The victims so far have been professionals. One man was a doctor at Central Receiving, another was an airport security guard, and the last one a LA firefighter. The targets seem to be men in authoritative positions."

Pete speaks up, "Mac, do they have any leads on this guy?"

"Not really. They put together a possible profile of the person. They suspect he is Caucasian, in his twenties to forties, and well educated. They suspect he lives in the surrounding LA area. He is likely driven by the desire to control his victims and has chosen men who he feels exhibit power or a higher status."

Jim brings up another question. "Do we know how he has attacked or subdued his victims?"

"No, not really. All the men killed so far have been on duty when they have been abducted. Each victim has been discovered two to three days later in shallow graves from a nearby park to an open lot within two miles of their job."

A hush comes over the room as the men contemplate the horrible nature of the crimes. Jim just shudders at the thought of a killer cruising their turf.

Grant broaches one more question for Mac. "If this is really a serial killer, how often does he kill and when was the last body found?"

"The facts in front of me say, he has abducted a victim about every seven days and the last body was found almost five days ago. Anymore questions?" The men glance around, but don't say a word. "Ok. Hit the streets and be careful out there."

The men gather their belongings and proceed out to their squad cars. The time is about four pm as the night shift begins. When reaching the back lot, it almost seems like night already. The partners stand under the overhang and peer up at the gray sky. Thick dark clouds canvass the horizon with no break in sight. The temp is a chilly sixty degrees with a slight drizzle. "Do you have your poncho, Jim?"

"I've got it right here." The two dart out to the car trying to get their gear and themselves in quickly in order to stay dry. "I really hate this kind of weather, Pete."

"You should since you tend to get sick after only one cold day."

"What are you talking about? I'm not ill that often." Jim firmly states as he gets situated with his safety belt.

"Yeah, right. That's why everyone calls you, Influenza Jim."

"Alright, can we change the subject, please?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Pete drives out of the lot heading in the direction of the airport.

"What were you up to last night? Didn't you have a date?"

"Yes, I went out for dinner and some dancing."

"Do I know this girl?"

"No, I just met her last week in my psychology class."

"So, do you like this girl?"

"Oh, she was nice enough, but I don't think I'll go out with her again."

"Why? What was wrong with this one? Is she a little too controlling for you? No sense of humor? What?"

"Jim, it was just a date. Don't go psycho analyzing it. I don't have a check list for a woman."

The radio comes to life and interrupts the men.

"_1 Adam-12, possible juvenile vandals at 1841 W. Washington Blvd., respond code 2."_

"_I Adam-12, roger." Jim responds in the mike._

Pete turns the squad around and runs without lights or a siren. In less than five minutes they come up to the front gate of Rosedale Cemetery and pull in. From the entrance they see the roadway circling around to the right. It's not a large cemetery, but it is full of markers, monuments, and statuary. With the sky threatening to pour down on them, it makes the cemetery a gloomy place to be. Pete drives the cruiser slowly around the circle drive. Before long, Jim spots a small pack of boys defacing gravestones. Pete stops the squad and they both bail out in the direction of the boys. Jim yells out with a loud voice, "Stop what you're doing and don't move!" The boys pause and look up from their graffiti to see the two officers about on top of them. They toss the spray cans to the ground and take off in three different directions. Jim sprints after one of the boys and pulls him to a stop. Pete just takes a few quick steps and is able to reach out and grab the nearest boy. A third boy manages to get away, but will most likely regret it with his two companions now captured.

Pete speaks up, "So, boys what do you think you're doing?" Both boys' heads hang down and hope to not make eye contact with either of the officers. "Ok, so why don't we start with you giving me your names?"

The one in Pete's grasp says, "I'm Billy Sullivan." The other boy answers with his name as well.

"Well, boys, we are going to take you down to the station and will be giving your parents a call about what just happened."

With his eyes wide open in fear Billy speaks up, "Are we under arrest?"

Jim gives them some reassurances. "No, not really. But you will probably have to make amends with the cemetery owner and may have to serve some community service in the area. Both boys are frightened as they are assisted into the back of the squad car.

By the time Pete and Jim pull out of the station after finishing with the boys, it's pitch dark and the light drizzle has turned into a steady down pour.

"So, Pete, did you do anything stupid like that as a kid?"

"Don't you remember me telling you about flipping over my dad's tractor in the ditch or the time I drove my dad's new 55' Chevy into the pond."

"Oh, yeah, I do remember those stories, but those were accidents. Your dad couldn't be angry at you for that."

"Accidents or not, he was good and ticked off at me. I stayed over at a friend's house for a night in hopes he would cool off a little before I saw him."

"Did it help?"

"No. He kicked my hide around good when I got back. I'm not fond of reminiscing about the good old days."

Jim picks up the mike, "_1-Adam-12, clear for patrol."_

After only a few minutes, the radio squawks again.

"_1 –Adam-12, see the woman at 1232 Venice Blvd. for possible prowler, respond code 2."_

"_1 –Adam-12, roger."_

As they pull the squad up to the curb in front of the two-story house, a dim front porch light is on and a soft glow comes from two main floor windows. Both officers can't see much around the sides of the house from the squad with the pouring rain and a few overgrown bushes. Picking up the mic, "1 –Adam-12, code 6 at 1232 Venice Blvd.," Jim says.

Pete and Jim exit the squad and throw on their ponchos and don their hats. They pull out their flashlights as they approach the front of the house. "Jim, why don't you start around the house counter-clockwise while I check with the PR, then I'll come around the other side."

"Ok, Pete."

Pete walks up onto the front stoop and knocks at the door. He announces himself. "I'm Officer Peter Malloy with the Los Angeles Police Department." A moment later, the door slowly cracks open with the brass security chain stopping it from opening past a few inches. Pete can just barely see a low profiled person through the crack.

An elderly woman's shaky voice answers, "Thank god, you're here. Someone has been trying to get in through my back door for the last fifteen minutes."

"Ok. My partner and I will take a look around. Don't open your door for anyone, but me."

"Yes, officer. Thank you."

Pete proceeds around the left side of the house. Rain is dripping off the brim of his hat and making it next to impossible to see a thing in the pitch dark. The damp chill is starting to seep through his poncho, making him uncomfortable. He shines his flashlight beam around the bushes and trees nestled along the side of the house. A sudden gust of wind causes him to reach up to hold onto his hat. After finding nothing he continues to the back of the house. A bolt of lightening flashes and illuminates the backside of the house revealing Jim standing there evaluating the scene. A large oak tree branch has split and dangles precariously over some electrical wires above. As the wind blows the limb swings and strikes the rear door. The house lights flicker with the movement of the branch. "Have you seen anyone, Jim?" Pete questions.

"No, not a soul. This is all I found." Jim points up to the broken limb. "Let's see if we can get this thing down." Jim reaches up and pulls at the branch.

"We need to be careful of those wires, Jim." Pete sits down his flashlight to help with the loose branch. They give one firm yank and it drops down to the ground without causing any damage to them or the wires. "Well, that takes care of the prowler, I think. Let me tell the owner about the branch then I'll join you in the car, Jim."

"Great. I'll gladly meet you in the squad." The two walk toward the front side of the house together as another flash of lightening occurs. Jim pulls off his hat as he slides in the passenger side. A large splat of water lands on the front dash. He turns and tosses his hat in the back. "What a fun night," he mumbles to himself. Even with his poncho on, he feels the cold and damp.

Pete climbs in a couple minutes later. "Mrs. Jenkins was very happy to learn that the weather was the only thing trying to invade her home tonight." He too pulls off his hat and water splashes onto the steering wheel. The cold weather and the rain showers are wearing on both officers at this point. Jim dials up the heater to ward off the chill. Pete puts the cruiser in gear. "Do you want to clear us?"

"Hey, Pete. What would you say to a hot cup of coffee?"

"I would say you are reading my mind, partner. Why don't you request a code 7 at the station?"

"_1 –Adam-12, requesting a code 7"_

The dispatcher responds with, _"1 –Adam-12, continue patrolling and assist 1 L-20 and 1 Adam-36 with a TA at the intersection of Pico Boulevard and Overland Avenue."_

With frustration Jim responds, "_1 –Adam-12, roger." _

While hurrying to the scene, Pete must drive cautiously with the strong downpour and the wet roads. A few minutes later, they approach the intersection seeing only the flashing red lights from the squad and rescue vehicles already there. Pete pulls Adam-12 in at an angle to the left of the other squad car trying to block off the road better. The above traffic lights are swinging in the wind. The color green lingers for a second before yellow, then red appears. The signal cycle continues as if all is normal.

"_1 Adam-12, code 6 at the intersection of Pico Boulevard and Overland Avenue."_

Pete and Jim put back on their soggy hats before exiting. As they leave their warm car they have a hard time making out the vehicle hulks before them. The pouring rain makes it difficult to see what exactly they're looking at. They first come up on an overturned black Bonneville. Looking closely, they see the victim appears to be hanging from a safety belt still. Fireman Lopez and Desoto are carefully cutting the belt and preparing to pull out the driver through the broken side window. "Do you need some help," Jim offers.

"No, we've got it here. Thanks." A backboard is lying just outside the vehicle ready to place the victim on.

As they continue forward through the downpour Pete and Jim approach what looks like a half crushed red thunderbird. A large green Mack truck has its front engine shoved through the backseat into the front section. The semi's driver's door is left open as if he just jumped out for a minute. Three more familiar firemen, Gage, Kelly, Stanley are working together with the Jaws of Life to pry out a victim trapped behind the steering wheel. The person pinned in the vehicle looks to be in critical condition. "Can we help out?" Pete states to the men at work.

"Can you grab a tarp from the truck? We need to cover the driver from shattering glass and the rain coming down." Captain Stanley asks.

"I'll get it, Pete." Jim jogs in the direction of the big red engine and almost collides with Mike Stoker, the engineer. Jim returns and is ready to pass it over to the captain.

"Can you slide in through the passenger side and shield the driver with the tarp?" Johnny requests.

"No problem." Jim hustles around the front side of the two jumbled vehicles and climbs in.

Having the necessary manpower at this spot Pete continues around the truck bed in search of the next damaged vehicle. Through the rain he sees Sergeant MacDonald and Ed Wells wrapping blankets around two more accident victims. They're helping them out of a blue Cutlass, which came to rest against a telephone pole at the far corner of the intersection. An ambulance is waiting just beside them with its doors open.

"Hey, Mac. What can I do to help here?"

"Pete, can you direct the first tow driver over here? I think we can get this car moved out and not hinder the rescues still in progress."

"I can take care of that, Mac."

"Thanks, Pete." Mac and Wells usher the two people into the waiting ambulance to keep warm.

The ambulance driver asks, "Should I head into the hospital now with these two or should I wait for more critically injured ones?"

"Let me go check with the paramedics here. I'll be right back." Mac says. The showers start to lessen a bit to more of a drizzle. He walks back over to the truck and thunderbird collision zone and still the fireman are feverishly working to free the victim. Johnny is too engaged to bother at the moment so Mac interrupts Captain Stanley. "Hank, how much longer until you get her out? Should we hold this ambulance?"

The two men have worked along side each other many times before. "Mac, I think we have some work ahead of us before we can get her out. Maybe Roy's patient will be ready to transport. Can you order up another ambulance for this girl?

"No problem, Hank. I'll check in with Desoto right now."

Jim is continuing to give aid inside the Thunderbird. The captain heads back to the squad to grab the oxygen tank and respirator equipment.

Mac sees Roy kneeling over the male victim from the Bonneville. He and Lopez seem to be securing the man to the backboard. Mac speaks up. "Desoto, we have two stable victims waiting in the ambulance. Are you about ready to transport this one?"

"Yes, Sergeant. Can you help us carry this man over and then I can ride in with all three?"

"Of course." Mac reaches down to grab a hold of the handle area on the board.

As they walk over to the waiting bus, Roy asks, "So how is Johnny doing with his patient?"

"They're having a hard time getting her out. She's pinched in there pretty good. Captain Stanley wants me to order up another ambulance for her."

Roy looks at Lopez and asks, "Can you drive in the squad to Rampart with Johnny riding in with the next bus?"

"Sure, no problem, Roy. I'll let Cap know that you're on your way." They slide the backboard onto the gurney and secure him. Roy climbs in and glances at his other two patients. He gives a nod to Lopez and Mac and they close up the doors. With a hand slap on the door the driver has the go ahead to leave. One second later the siren blasts out along with the already flashing lights as the bus departs the intersection. Lopez heads over to the captain while Mac walks back in the dark night to L-20 to request another ambulance to the scene. All seems eerily quiet with rush hour long past.

Mac slides into his squad and reaches down to grab the mike. He doesn't even notice the windows being all fogged up. Just as he pulls up the mike toward his mouth a gloved hand holding a damp rag presses tightly to Mac's mouth and nose. Another arm wraps tightly around his neck coming from behind Mac's seat. Mac's first instinct is to rip away what is smothering him and drops the mike and grabs the arms restraining him. His eyes open wide in shock and fear. He struggles to free himself trying not to breathe in the fumes, but in a few seconds the ether overwhelms him and his body goes completely limp.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone who gave reviews. It definitely helps to keep a person writing.

Chapter 2

A few moments before just a short distance away, Pete is waving on the tow driver as he pulls out with the damaged Cutlass. Yellow lights flash brightly and gradually fade into the distance. Pete walks back around the rear of the truck and Thunderbird wreck and sees the men still trying to make some headway with the girl. Stoker and Lopez have joined the others trying to free the last victim. The Jaws of Life have the twisted metal pried open. They just need to remove the steering wheel to extract her now. Already positioned alongside is another backboard ready to secure the patient for transport to the hospital. Wells went to check on Grant, his partner tonight, who was managing the detour.

"Does anyone know where Mac is?" Pete asks.

Lopez speaks up, "He went to call for another ambulance."

Pete turns towards L-20 to find Mac so he can talk about directing the next tow for the overturned Bonneville.

_I loved to have this intersection cleaned up quick so I can get that cup of hot coffee Reed talked about. I'm chilled to the bone. I imagine Mac is too. _Pete pulls off his dripping hat, wipes his brow, and looks up in the sky. The rain showers have changed into a fine mist. Still no stars or moon can be seen with the thick heavy storm clouds above. Pete sees both Adam-12 and L-20 parked at a slight angle to one another. Other than their reds still flashing, the dark wet pavement absorbs almost any other light. He can barely make out that Mac's driver side door is open and steps up close to see in. With one hand on the open door frame and the other hand leaning against the body he peers in. With only a dim glow from the police radio his eyes start to adjust to the darkness. He recognizes Mac's outline lying on his side against the front bench seat.

"Oh, my god! Mac!" Pete runs around to the passenger side door. He flings it open then squats down to get a better look at him. He reaches in to feel for a pulse along his neck when a hard crack then an explosion of pain erupts in his skull. Pete's world fades to black, and he collapses partially in the car and out with his hat tumbling off onto the floorboard.

"Well, gentlemen, I didn't expect to find two subjects tonight, but can I help it that you interrupted my plans. I guess I can have two for the price of one." An evil laugh escapes him. The man hanging in the shadows of Mac's backseat starts to shift around. He tosses down the bloodied nightstick. He quietly opens the rear door and comes around to collect his second victim. He grabs under Pete's armpits and hauls his body around and into the backseat in a few swift tugs. He rolls him over onto his stomach. His large hands roughly feel under Pete's poncho to discover his handcuffs along his utility belt. The man twists each of Pete's arms behind his back and snaps the cuffs tightly in place. He then unclips then pulls out Pete's revolver. He lays it onto the floor beside Mac's weapon. Then he gets out of the car to close up the back then front door of the squad before ducking around the front end to return to the driver's door. The man shoves Mac's legs out of his way so he can position himself to drive. Mac's hands were already cuffed and shoved against the seat back out of sight. Closing the driver's door gently, the killer puts the squad in reverse and pulls away silently. He flicks off the flashing lights and travels down Pico a few blocks at the normal speed to not draw attention to the car. The police radio crackles to life a few times reporting other calls in the district.

"This radio may come in handy in the future," he says to himself. Pulling in behind an old movie theater, he drives up to an old boxy white Ford van with rust streaks running down the back door. The small parking lot is half full with an assortment of cars. The area has no overhead street lamps to alleviate the darkness. He scans the area looking for any potential witnesses. Not seeing anyone around, he jumps out of the squad and opens the van's rear doors. He returns to the squad and swings open the back door. He yanks out the limp body of Malloy and drags him quickly into the back of the van leaving behind a smear of fresh blood on the squad's rear seat from the wound on Pete's head. The killer quietly moves to retrieve the other unconscious man and does the same with him. After landing with a thud on the van floor, Mac shifts and takes a deep breath showing the first signs of regaining consciousness.

"I can't have you waking up just yet." He plucks out the baggie with the ether soaked rag and returns to Mac's side. He covers his victim's mouth and nose with the anesthetic cloth. Still not really with it, the strong odor causes Mac to move his head from side to side trying to escape it. He lets out a muffled groan and a couple seconds later he appears completely limp again. While kneeling between both officers, he decides to check the state of the other man. He roughly grabs Malloy's chin and gives it a shake. His eyes don't open nor does he utter a sound, which satisfies the killer. The man climbs out of the back and closes the doors. He then returns to the police car to jerk out the police radio from below the dash and stuffs it in the front of the van. He jumps back in the squad and drives it into an open parking slot between a drab green pickup and a maroon Buick. He grabs the two revolvers and the nightstick from the back floorboard, and then returns to the van. He stows away the guns and club then finally drives away with a smug grin creeping across his face. "Let's get you boys home for some fun and excitement."

Back at the accident scene, the girl from the crushed Thunderbird is finally free. Johnny with the help of his fellow firefighters lifts her out of the remains. With the oxygen mask still in place and an IV running, he begins to really assess all her injuries now that she is free. Captain Stanley has the presence of mind to wonder why he hasn't heard the next ambulance arrive at the scene. He pulls out his HT unit and says, "_This is Engine 51. Has another ambulance been dispatched to the TA at Pico and Overland?"_

"_No requests have come in for a second ambulance. Dispatch out._"

Hank is instantly irritated, but in a forceful voice says, "_I need another ambulance to this location stat!_" He turns to his men and says, "We should have another bus here in five minutes." Lopez acknowledges Hank with a nod.

Noting that Gage has Lopez, Stoker, Kelly, and Reed available to help him, he takes a walk around the accident scene trying to find Sergeant MacDonald to give him a piece of his mind. He first comes across Officer Wells and Grant talking with another tow truck driver. Wells is saying and pointing, "Swing wide around the Mack truck because they're still involved in a rescue there. A black Bonneville is flipped upside down and needs to be removed. I believe Officer Malloy is over there to give directions." The driver slowly cruises in the direction of the Bonneville.

The captain interrupts, "Excuse me, gentlemen. Where is Sergeant MacDonald?"

"I don't know captain. It's been a little while since I saw him," Ed responds. "How is the last rescue going with the girl?"

"We got her out, but she's in pretty bad shape. I hope to have her in route to the hospital in the next five minutes, then we can finally clear out the rest of the pile up."

"Sounds good to me. I'm freezing here." Ed has an involuntary shiver run through him. He looks at the captain walking away and says to Grant, "On a night like tonight I wish I wore a turnout coat like theirs."

"Maybe you should consider switching professions, Ed." Grant chuckles to himself at the thought of Wells reeking havoc with the firefighter division.

Captain Stanley follows in the direction of the tow truck and approaches the glowing taillights. Now on the far side of the accident scene he glances around looking for any sign of Officer Malloy or Sergeant MacDonald. Hank notices Adam-12's squad still parked with its lights flashing, but the other one is gone. _Where the hell could Mac have gone? _The tow driver steps out and looks over the crash trying to assess what he needs to do to flip the vehicle. "If you need some help with this, I can send over a couple of my men." Stanley offers.

"I could probably use a hand. Thanks."

"Do you know if another wrecker is on it's way yet?"

"I'm pretty sure Larry's on his way with a big rig to tow the Mack truck out of here."

"Good. I would like to get this area cleared and have this intersection reopened." Hank heads back over to where his men are. An ambulance pulls in front of him as he approaches. Johnny directs the others to gather up his gear and help with loading the girl. Hank stands with his hands on his hips as he watches Gage jump in following the gurney into the bus. Kelly smacks the back doors giving the signal that all is clear. As the ambulance pulls out, Stanley directs, "Marco, you drive in the squad. Kelly and Stoker, you go help the tow driver with the overturned car. Reed, you and I need to talk."

In unison, "Ok, Cap," comes from the three fireman's mouths. They each move out with haste.

Jim looks to Captain Stanley wondering what's wrong. He can sense the tension in his voice. "What's up Captain?"

"I thought you might have some thoughts on that."

"What do you mean?" Jim gives a baffled look.

"I can't seem to find the good sergeant or your partner anywhere. MacDonald was suppose to call for an ambulance, but didn't. I had to call it in myself. I spoke with Officer Wells and Grant a few minutes ago, but I haven't seen Mac or Malloy anywhere. It looks like your superior's car is gone too."

"Mac left! That would be breaking procedure leaving the scene before it's cleared. Let me put in a call to dispatch. Maybe he was called to another situation." Jim hurries over to the squad looking around in every direction for any sign of Pete as well as noticing that Mac's car has moved. At last the misting rain stops, but it's still difficult to see much beyond the intersection in the darkness. Picking up the mike, "_This is 1 Adam-12, requesting the status of 1 L-20_."

Dispatch answers, "_1 L-20 currently code 6 at TA at Pico Boulevard and Overland Avenue._"

Jim's stomach starts to turn as he hears these words. Jim takes a deep breath then responds, "_Dispatch, this is 1 Adam-12. 1 L-20 is missing. Both Sergeant MacDonald and Officer Pete Malloy are missing as well. Put in a call for a supervisor to join us at the TA scene."_

"_10-4, 1 Adam-12. Please standby while I call the supervisor."_

A couple minutes later,"_1 Adam-12. This is Lt. Moore. Please give me a status report."_

"_This is 1 Adam-12, Officer Jim Reed reporting. The TA at Pico Blvd. and Overland Ave. is close to being cleared. All injured parties are at the hospital or in route. Sergeant MacDonald and Officer Malloy vanished from the scene. They were last seen nearly thirty minutes ago. Officer Malloy was directing a tow truck driver at the scene and Sergeant MacDonald helped load one of the patients on the first ambulance. _

"_This is Lt. Moore. My ETA is ten minutes. Jim gather up the other officers and discuss any ideas or possible leads on their whereabouts."_

"_10-4, 1 Adam-12 out."_

As Jim walks away from the squad a call can be overheard from the radio. "_1 L-20, 1 L-20, code one_."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to those who have left a review. It's much appreciated!

Chapter 3

Jim wanders back and forth along the pavement where L-20 was last parked. Under where the squad sat the ground is almost dry. It left a neat outline of the squad that Jim could study. In the direct beam of the flashlight Jim could almost make out the front tires tracking back through the drier area. It looked like he backed out of there. Jim hustles in the direction of Wells and Grant, but runs across Captain Stanley first near the truck and Thunderbird remains. "Captain, I checked with dispatch and as far as they know, Mac is still on the scene."

"That doesn't make any sense. He clearly left the area." Hank glances around the intersection with a keen eye now that the rain has stopped.

"I requested a supervisor to the scene. He should be here shortly. Captain, I don't know what happened, but I have a gut feeling it's not good."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know really, but I want to talk to Wells and Grant to find out if they saw anything."

"Reed, let's go talk with them together." Both men briskly walk toward the area where the other officers are working." Over a quarter of a block away at the roadblock, Grant speaks with drivers before they turn around and avoid the intersection all together. Ed sees the Captain and Reed coming and heads to meet them.

In a concerning tone, Jim asks, "Ed have you or Grant seen Mac or Pete?"

"No, not for quite a while. Matter of fact, I'm surprised Mac hasn't checked in."

"So you never saw L-20 drive through either?" Jim questions.

"No, not at all. Why would Mac be leaving since the accident isn't even cleared yet?"

"That's the question of the hour. We can't find Pete or Mac anywhere."

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Grant asks, as he walks up to the men gathered and overhearing the conversation.

"We have looked around the entire accident area and can't find them anywhere. Even Mac's car is missing. According to dispatch, Mac hasn't called in since responding code 6 to the TA." Jim shares with more than a hint of worry.

"Jim, I hate to bring this up, but what about that serial killer Mac brought up to us at roll call. The timing of another abduction would fit."

"Yeah, Ed. That thought already passed through my mind."

Stanley asks, "What are you talking about?"

Jim explains, "Captain Stanley, we learned this afternoon about a possible serial killer in the area. There have been three recent killings in our district in the last month. The suspect has killed a doctor, a security guard, and even a fireman."

Cap has a look of astonishment. "I did just hear about Lyle Becker, the firefighter from station 37 murdered last week. They didn't say anything about there being others."

Jim continues, "Captain, I think they just pieced it together. We just got the first report of it today." Jim rubs over his forehead and squints his eyes as a headache begins to emerge. "We need to find his car! Hopefully, if we find it, we can find him and Pete too."

********************************************************

A rusty white van travels down a quiet neighborhood street with precious cargo on board. Scattered street lamps create a sparkling effect as the van drives along. The street is lined with simple one-story homes made up of lower middle-class families. The van suddenly slows to a crawl as it turns into the single lane driveway. The van pulls into a carport and the brake lights suddenly turn off. No streetlights or neighboring homes illuminate the area near the carport. In the darkness only the homeowner knows the narrow cement sidewalk connecting the carport to the side house entrance by heart. A heavy flowerpot sits near the side door and is often used to prop it open on special occasions. This may be one such time. From the side door the occupant can either walk into the kitchen or take an immediate left through a door, down a short L-shaped flight of open wooden stairs. In the unfinished basement, a number of strange things can be found. Two foundational metal poles break up the two halves of the room. One pole has three large rings welded at varying heights. Along with a long wooden workbench in the corner, a metal-framed twin-sized bed with an old dirty stained mattress sits in the opposite corner. Between the bed and the workbench is an oversized heavy wooden chair that seems to be anchored down to the ground some how. Still hanging on the chair arms are two-foot long strands of rope. More rope plus other various tools hang from pegboard mounted behind the workbench. The windowless basement has only two hanging 60-watt bulbs for light. One has a short chain dangling alongside of it while the other must be wired to the wall switch at the top of the stairs. On the workbench sits a transistor radio and an off-white bundle of heavy canvas the size of a breadbox. The contents of the bundle are a mystery to be revealed. Sitting underneath the workbench is a large car battery with cables lying near.

The driver climbs out and in the shadow of night walks around to the side entrance. He props open the storm door using his handy pot then slips the key in the interior door and turns. He flips on the light switch to the basement below and quickly returns to the rear of the van. Ned Campbell is a strong man with thick forearms and blocky shoulders. He stands at six feet and is not overweight in the least. He is a hard working man, and at the ripe old age of forty-two is in great shape. Reaching into the back of the van he drags out Pete partway then roughly grabs him then heaves him over his shoulder to carry him into the house and down the stairs. He quickly dumps him onto the bed creating a blast of squeaks as the springs shake from the heavy load. He darts back up the hollow steps to gather his second bonus victim. Even with his strength, Mac is not a small man and requires a little different action to move him. Ned pulls the unconscious officer completely out of the van onto the drive. He scoops underneath his armpits and partial lifts him then begins dragging him backwards into the house and down the stairs. The sound of Mac's feet hitting on each step rhythmically is similar to someone knocking on a door. Finally, he lifts Mac up and into the large secured chair. "I'll be right back boys. Don't go anywhere." Ned wipes the sweat from his brow and runs back up the steps taking two at a time.

The man closes up the backend of the van. He goes to the passenger side door to collect both guns and stuffs them in his waistband. He gathers up the nightstick and the radio and heads back inside. Just inside the kitchen he sits down his new collection of toys on the small round dinette table. He flicks on a small light just above the stove. "I'm starving, but I better go settle my guests before I get a bite to eat."

On his way back down to the basement he kicks away the flowerpot and the storm door slowly swings shut. He closes the internal door and locks it tight. He races downstairs with growing excitement for what is next to come. Hearing some heavy breathing and small groans, both victims are starting to come around. Ned pulls the small handcuff key out of his pocket to unlock Mac's cuffs. Mac's head slumps against his chest. He brings around Mac's freed right hand and proceeds to tie it to the thick wooden arm of the chair with the available rope. As he pulls out his second hand Ned starts to feel some resistance and quickly ties off the second one. He goes to the workbench to grab some additional rope and returns to strap one longer piece around Mac's chest to the back of the chair. "Hell, I need to take this stupid wet poncho off." He grabs the canvas bundle on the workbench and unties the string around the middle. He rolls open the canvas fabric to reveal an assortment of knives. He selects a long slender one and returns to Mac's side. He begins to cut the officer out of the poncho as Mac slowly raises his head with the return of consciousness.

Ned is tossing aside the carved off pieces of poncho when he reveals Mac's name badge. "Welcome back, Sergeant MacDonald," Ned states as he looks into his victim's eyes for the first time.

Mac stares back into the face of his abductor. He blinks a few times as his vision clears. He licks his lips, as the cottonmouth sensation feels dry from the earlier anesthetic. Mac looks down at the ropes binding him to the chair, then back at the man's face. "Who are you, and what do you want?" It comes out in a gravelly voice.

"You can call me Ned, Sergeant. What I want? Well, that is a little more complicated." Just then the semi-conscious Pete starts to get restless and a moan slips out.

Mac startles at the sound and cranks his head around to the left to see Pete lying on the bed a few feet away. "Oh, my, Pete! What happened to you?"

"It looks like your friend is finally going to wake up. I guess that bump on the head was a little harder than I thought." Ned laughs as he stands from the squatting position in front of Mac to go check on the other man. Still carrying the knife, he looks over Pete taking some pleasure in seeing the fresh blood splattered along the cut over his left eyebrow and still slowly dripping down his face. "Let me help you get this wet poncho off" and starts aggressively cutting long strips down the front of his coat.

A horrendous throb pounds inside Pete's head. He rocks slightly as he involuntary pulls at his arms trapped under him. A loud sigh escapes his lips as he starts to move the air in his lungs more. Pete cracks open his eyes to see faintly a man swinging a knife at his chest. He instinctively tries to roll out of the way.

In a booming voice, Ned says, "Hey! Move if you want, but I might cut you that way."

Pete stops moving and tries to concentrate on what's happening. He realizes that this man is shredding his poncho and pulling it off of him. "Good job, Malloy." Ned spouts off Pete's name after he uncovers his badge. "Doesn't that feel better to have that off?" Before Pete can respond, Ned says, "Why don't we get this belt off too?" He places the knife out of reach on the bed.

As Ned searches along Pete's belt for the clip, Mac starts testing the ropes binding him to the chair, but finds them with little to no give. Ned glares over at Mac and says, "You're not going anywhere sergeant. I'm really good at knots. I was even a Boy Scout."

Pete suddenly becomes aware that this man is talking to Mac. He tries to see around him. "Mac, are you ok?" Pete hoarsely coughs out.

"I'm fine, Pete."

Ned finds the fastener and unhooks it then roughly yanks it out from Pete. He grabs the knife and carries both the belt and knife over to the workbench. "Let's get yours off too, Sergeant." He quickly finds the fastener on Mac's belt and removes it. "I would hate for you to find some handy little tool on this belt. If you left, it would ruin my plans."

"Ned, you don't really want to do this." Mac says in a convincing voice.

"Oh, but I do. It's even better than I imagined. My good fortune brought me two of you. And obviously, you know each other. That should make this process even more interesting." Ned goes to the radio and turns it on. He dials it to a local rock station and tunes in Led Zeppelin singing "Stairway to Heaven." He cranks up the volume to drown out other potential noises.

Ned strolls over next to Pete again. While looking down at him on the bed, he says, "Why don't we get you a little more secure? You might even like having a better view of your friend." He grabs Pete at his collar and waist and yanks him up onto his feet. He staggers for a second as he finds his balance again. Pete shakes off the wooziness and stares into the man's eyes. _I'm not going to let this guy intimate me._

"Let's move you over here, buddy." He directs Pete to stand against the metal pole.

"Don't call me, buddy." Pete seethes.

"Someone is not feeling very friendly. That's ok. Neither am I." Ned hauls off and punches Pete in the gut. He bends over gasping for a breath. Ned grabs a fist full of hair and pulls Pete back up. Pete takes in a couple ragged breaths. "Now, I want you to pay close attention. You need to do exactly what I say. If not, your friend here will pay for your actions." Pete looks over at Mac with sympathetic eyes then scans the room for a weapon of opportunity.

Ned lets go of Pete and stuffs his hand in his pocket to collect the cuff key. Then he hesitates and turns around and picks up the knife from the workbench again. "Now, in case you don't think I mean business." Without any real warning, Ned pivots around and jams the long slender knife down on Mac's open-faced left hand. The knife cuts through the top and palm side into the wood trapping his hand to the chair. Mac can't stifle a scream as the pain shoots through him. He tries to control his frantic breathing as beads of perspiration form on his face. Leaving the knife in place for a minute, Ned holds back Pete as he leans to reach out to Mac. "Now, I want you to raise your hands over your head and grab the ring when I unhook you. Understand Malloy?"

Pete stops pushing and nods his head in compliance without taking his eyes off Mac. This time Ned grabs out the key and unlatches the cuff. Pete slowly lifts up his hands with the cuff still attached to his left wrist. As he grabs the ring, Ned puts the cuff through it and reattaches the cuff on Pete's right wrist.

"That was very good, Malloy."

In anger, Pete says, "Now, take out the knife!"

"No problem." He turns and tugs out the knife in one swift motion."

Mac takes a gasp as it stings a bit with the removal of the blade. With his hand throbbing, blood leaks out on top as well as below.

"Well, boys, I'm hungry. I'm going to grab a quick bite." Ned wants to send one more message of control to Pete. He grabs him firmly in the crotch and squeezes tight. Pete stiffens and arches his back as he sucks in a deep breath. "I see you're both all tied up, and can't join me. But, Malloy, you have the next dance." Ned releases his vice grip and travels up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for a review!

Chapter 4

Lt. Moore arrives at the scene. The Bonneville is being towed away and a larger rig is currently hooking up to the Mack truck. Val walks over to the small circle of officers and firefighters. "So tell me gentlemen, what do we know?"

"Lieutenant, no one saw L-20 leave the area, but the tire marks indicate it was put in reverse and must have headed east on Pico Boulevard. We need to have everyone canvassing the area looking for the car." Jim states.

"Jim, I will put out an all-points bulletin for 1 L-20. You start patrolling in Adam-12 east down Pico Blvd. Captain Stanley, can you let fire and rescue dispatch know of our missing officers? With all the flooding from the storms tonight, maybe your departments can help be extra eyes for us when out on calls tonight."

"I would be happy to do that, sir. We can also finish up with clearing the last vehicle from the scene so Officers Wells and Grant can start looking as well."

"Thanks for all your assistance, Captain." The two older men reach out to shake hands then Moore quickly turns to Ed Wells and Grant. "Start searching east along Wilshire Blvd. I'll get more units peeling off Santa Monica Blvd. to Venice Blvd. I'll remain on Tac 2 for any updates. Report in every five minutes, gentlemen." As Grant and Wells jog toward 1 Adam-36, Ed says, "Roger that, sir."

Jim pulls off his rain poncho just before he slides into the driver's seat of Adam-12. He tosses both his hat and poncho in the back seat. The thoughts of being cold and wet have faded from his mind with only worried thoughts for Pete and Mac. As he grips the steering wheel, he says a little prayer to himself. "Lord, keep Pete and Mac safe." _It doesn't feel right to be in Adam-12 without you, Pete. _Jim picks up the mike, "_1 Adam-12 patrolling east on Pico Blvd. for the missing officers. Switching to Tac 2, over."_

"_I Adam-12 on Tac 2, Dispatch out."_

Lt. Moore sets about establishing a man post at Hillcrest Country Club at Pico Blvd. and Motor Blvd. He plans to have several units scouring the area in a grid-like fashion for the missing officers and L-20.

***************************************************************

Alone in the basement with Hotel California blaring on the radio, Pete looks over to Mac. "How are you doing, Mac?"

"I've had better days. How about you, Pete? You don't look so good."

"I'm ok. I just have a splitting headache." Pete is shifting around trying to get more comfortable. The cuffs are cutting into his wrists with the position he's in. He moves his feet into a wider stance to stabilize himself. He yanks down a couple times to see if the ring his cuffs are through could break free, but no such luck. The welding job is a good one. "Have you got any great ideas on how to get out of here, Mac?"

"Nothing is coming to me just yet." Mac starts to rock his weight a bit in the chair thinking he might be able to loosen the anchors from the floor. He also keeps tugging on the ropes hoping he can stretch them out. "Pete, this is not how I envisioned myself dying on the force. I could picture a shootout maybe, but never a psychopath." A nervous tension fills the room as both men consider the real possibility of dying here.

"Damn it! How did I not notice something hinky? Stupid!"

"What are you talking about Pete?"

"When I found you in your car, I didn't check the area."

"Pete, it's not your fault. I'm sorry you got dragged into this too."

"Don't fight, boys. I'll give you both something else to worry about." Ned says as he steps down the stairs slapping the nightstick into his open palm.

Mac speaks up, "Why are you doing this, Ned?"

"I have my reasons."

"What do you do for a living, Ned?" Pete asks.

"Do you really want to know? Because it won't change anything."

"Of course we do." Pete wants to keep him talking. The more they learn the better.

"I work in a hospital. I clean up blood and shit. I'm sick and tired of all the high and mighty doctors. You cops, and fireman, are just as bad."

"Hurting us isn't going to fix anything. It's only going to make it worse for you." Mac tries to reason.

Ned suddenly slams down the club on Mac's other hand. Out comes a blood-curdling scream from Mac as his knuckles get crushed from the blow. In seconds his hand starts to swell up and turn blue.

Pete tugs against the bonds. "Stop it! Get away from him! He's a husband and a father. Do what you want to me, but leave him be!"

Mac tries his best to slow down his breathing. He so wants to pull his hand in close to his body to protect it, but the rope restraints leave him vulnerable to any attack by Ned. Mac's whole body has a subtle quiver from the lingering stress and pain.

Pete determined to get the crazy man's attention off of Mac yells, "What did your mother do to you, Ned?"

Snapping his head around Ned says, "Don't you say a thing about my mother, cop!"

"Would she be proud of you?" Pete goads him.

Ned turns his fury toward Pete. He whips the club at Pete's exposed sides and nails him twice in the abdomen as if swinging a baseball bat for the fences. Pete can't help, but cry out, and then nothing comes out as the air is knocked out of him.

Ned cools down for a minute as he looks on at Pete with his head now hanging down. Pete's legs give way for a second then the pressure on his wrists create more problems. The circulation is restricted from the tight cuffs and Pete's hands start to swell. The blood is now dry on his brow. If the earlier head blow had been any lower Pete's eye would be swollen shut. Ned reaches over and grabs Pete's chin and lifts it. Pete's eyes flutter as he fights passing out. "Come on. You can't be out of it that quick, my friend." He turns and tosses the nightstick onto the table. "Let me see, what I should use next." He looks through his canvas roll then pulls out a short paring type knife. "Malloy, wake up man." He grabs his chin tightly in his left hand then he lifts the knife to Pete's face. Pete blinks and tries to turn his face away. Ned takes the knife and scraps the blade over the dried cut at Pete's brow starting the bleeding again. Pete grimaces from the sting of the knife. "I like the look of that much better." He says as he nods. Even more twisted, Ned licks the blood off the knife. Pete finally gets his legs back under him and with shaky legs straightens up to relieve his wrists. Pete grits his teeth and begins to feel his resolve. Ned then runs the knife tip down Pete's shoulder to his badge and taps it. "Is this what makes you so special?

Pete doesn't say a word. Ned barks at Pete, "Without this, your just a mere mortal." He pulls off his badge and tosses it aside. "Let's see if you're just flesh and bone."

This is all just a game of power and control that Ned wants to play. Can he ruffle their feathers? He wants to feed off of their fear.

Ned slowly clutches Pete's tie in his left hand and pulls till it pops loose from his collar. In one quick jerk he rips it away at the tie tack. Then he just throws it on the floor. He then stabs down near the top button in his uniform shirt with enough pressure to go through the shirt. He strokes the knife down roughly. Ned cuts about ten inches of shirt, and then he yanks it open since the fabric doesn't cut cleanly in a few places. The knife tip nicks bits of Pete's undershirt as well as makes superficial cuts into his flesh. Ned pulls down at the white undershirt and it tears open too. The shallow cuts trickle blood down Pete's chest and get absorbed in what's left of the t-shirt. "I guess you aren't a god." Pete just grits his teeth through the ordeal.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, then some knocking follows from the floor above. It is difficult to hear with the loud music, but Ned is attune to it. He quickly stuffs a rag into Pete's mouth then Mac's as well. He gently slaps Mac on the cheek. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't go anywhere." He hurries up the hollow steps.

******************************

Jim's been cruising along Pico Boulevard and hasn't seen anything yet. At the intersection of Pico and Fairfax, Jim crosses paths with Xray-45. They pull up to one another to talk. "Any luck?" Jim asks Brinkman.

"No, not yet. But someone has to have seen the wagon. Start asking anyone you see out walking. Hang in there, Reed. We'll find them."

Just a few minutes later Jim starts driving through any lots along Pico. First he comes to a car dealership and pulls slowly through. "Nothing." Next, he passes a theater with cars in the side and rear lot. A movie recently let out and a number of cars have left. As Jim drives through, he spots the black and white in the back row of the lot. Jim quickly grabs the mike. "_This is 1 Adam-12, 1 L-20 is found! It's in the rear lot behind the Landmark Theater on Pico Boulevard and S. La Brea Avenue."_

"_This is Lt. Moore. Jim, wait for Xray-45 to meet you at the lot before investigating the car. I'll be there in less than five minutes."_

"_10-4."_

Pulling in is Brinkman and Woods in Xray-45. "1 _Xray-45, code 6 at the Landmark Theater parking lot along with 1 Adam-12."_

All three men hesitantly walk up to the rear of the wagon with flashlights in one hand and guns drawn in the other. Fearing the worst that they may find Mac and Pete both dead inside. First, they shine their lights inside the back, then the rear seat area, then front. "No sign of anyone here." Woods announces out loud.

Lt. Moore's squad car pulls up as the men are investigating Mac's wagon. "No sign of them, sir."

Jim opens the driver's side door and finds the keys still dangling in the ignition. He looks down and quickly spots the two hats lying on the front floorboard. He leans over and picks up both damp hats. Peering inside the one, it reads, "Peter J. Malloy."

Woods has the back door open and is looking more closely inside for any clues. He sees the blood smears across the backseat. "Jim, we have blood back here. It's not a ton, but someone is obviously hurt."

"Whomever has them, must have transferred them to their own vehicle here." Moore states. "We need to spread out and talk to people. Someone had to see something. We want to know about anything strange. Woods and Brinkman, I want you to go in the theater, stop any movie playing and pose the questions to the audience. Maybe this guy is a regular at the theater and someone knows an odd person. We need to follow every lead. I'll call Detective Miller so he can investigate this scene. I'll also get on Tac2 to bring in a few more officers that were searching for L-20 to help with questioning folks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A group of officers are huddled around Mac's newly discovered wagon. Lt. Moore quickly hands out new orders and the officers break up going in different directions. Brinkman and Woods march around the front of the building to enter the theater. Jim starts to walk toward the front sidewalk when Val Moore steps in front of him. "How are you holding up, Jim?"

"I don't know, sir. One minute we are helping to rescue accident victims and the next minute my partner and supervisor are missing." Jim, a bit despondent, shakes his head.

Val trying to bring about some hope says, "Don't forget who we're talking about, Jim. Both Pete and Mac are good cops. They're resourceful. They will do everything they can to get through this."

"I appreciate the pep talk, sir, but I also realize that time is ticking. If the serial killer does have them, then they have probably less than twenty-four hours to live."

Val Moore can't really argue Jim's point. If his officers aren't found soon, it might only be their bodies that are discovered later. Jim spots someone walking through the lot and goes to speak to them. Lt. Moore climbs in his unit and grabs the mike. He calls into dispatch to suspend the search for the missing L-20, but relays the message that both officers are still missing and one presumed injured. He summons Xray-45 with Wells and Grant to the scene to aid in questioning any possible bystanders.

******************************

A few moments ago back on Tac1, a call comes in. _"1 Xray-44, 1 Xray-44, a 507 loud disturbance at 1380 Hudson Avenue, respond code 2."_

"_1 Xray-44, roger." _Sanchez says into the mike_._

Officers Walters and Sanchez arrive quickly since they were only four blocks away after ending the search for L-20. They pull their squad car to the curb in front of the small single-story home. No noticeable lights are on from the front of the house or the carport.

"_1 Xray-44, code 6 at 1380 Hudson Ave."_

As they both get out, they immediately hear the loud music coming from the home. Walters looks to Sanchez and says, "This is strange. We have loud music playing, no lights or cars to speak of on a Friday night."

They approach the house up the skinny sidewalk to the front door. Two-foot high hedges run along the front with a break at the door in the center. A small overhang above the front door is making it hard to locate the doorbell in the dark. Finally Walters sees and pushes it. Sanchez glances at Walters, "Do you think they can even hear it?"

A few seconds later, tapping their toes to Baba O'Riley, they decide to knock to get the owners attention. The stoop lamp flickers on, then the music blares more loudly as the door cracks open.

"Hello, I'm Officer Walters with the Los Angeles Police Department. We received a call about loud music at this location."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll turn it down right away. I guess I didn't realize how loud it was since I was working with a power saw."

"No problem, just think about your neighbors next time. Can I get your name for the record?" Walters asks politely.

"Sure, Ned Campbell."

"Thanks, Mr. Campbell. Have a good night." Both officers turn to leave.

"I'll go turn it down right now." Ned closes the door then leans against it. He laughs softly to himself as he heads back through the kitchen, then down the stairs to the basement. He strolls over to the workbench and dials down the radio. "Too bad you're all tied up. You missed visiting with some friends." Both Mac and Pete look defeated with gags still stuffed in their mouths.

Both officers turn to leave, then look at each other. Walters says, "Did you smell something strange?"

"I sure did. It was really rank." They shrug their shoulders and continue on their way. While climbing into the car, they notice the music becoming quiet. Sanchez picks up the mike, _"1 Xray-44, clear_."

Walters pulls into the driveway to turn around and head out the way they came in. As they back out, they notice a white van parked in the carport. Then they head in the direction of the Landmark Theater to meet up with Lt. Moore. Both men want to know the status of Mac and Pete.

Woods and Brinkman are inside the theater. Jerry is talking with the ticket booth salesman while Brinkman is standing in front of the booing audience trying to explain why they just shut off the movie for a short time.

"I'm sorry for the disruption, but I really need to talk with anyone who may have seen someone or something outside in the parking lot in the last two hours. We are dealing with a kidnapping. Did anyone see a black and white police wagon pull in the lot or park?"

A young man in the center looks over at a couple friends then reluctantly stands up. "I did." He climbs through the tight row of chairs and meets Brinkman in the aisle.

"Anyone else see anything?" Brink asks one last time. The half full audience glares around at each other pondering the awkward moment. A number of people just mumble out, "No."

"Thank you for coming forward. Let's go out to the foyer to talk a second." Brinkman directs the young man out front. The two approach the spot where Woods is speaking with the salesman. "Jerry, I have someone here who may have seen something."

"Hi, I'm Officer Woods. What is your name?"

"I'm Scotty Martin," he says with a nervous tinge.

"What did you see earlier, Scotty?"

"Well, I was running late to the show and I happened to see a cop car drive into the lot."

Jerry questions, "Did you see it pull up to another car or truck?"

"I think it pulled behind a rusty white van, but I'm not sure."

"Do you know the make of the van? Did you see anything else like a license plate or anything suspicious?"

"It might have been a Ford. I didn't see a license plate or anything, but I did think it was strange since the police car cruised into the lot with its lights off."

John the sales guy pipes in, "I know a regular who has an old Ford van. He comes to a lot of the late night horror flicks."

Brinkman asks, "Do you know his name?"

"Ahhh, I think it's Ed. No…… his first name is Ned, but I don't know his last name."

"Gentlemen, thanks so much for your help. Can I just get your phone numbers in case we need to ask you another question later?" Woods finishes with the two while Brinkman darts out to find Lt. Moore.

"Lieutenant, I think we have something." Brinkman calls out to the supervisor standing near his car and Mac's wagon. Officer Wells and Grant are out of their car as well checking in with Val, Detective Miller, and his partner Lou Black.

"What have you got Brinkman?" Lt. Moore asks with an ounce of hope.

"We have a witness in the theater who saw Mac's black and white pull in. He thinks he drove up behind a white van and stopped. He didn't see anything else happen, but thought it was strange that the officer didn't even have his headlights on in the dark."

"Did he get a license plate or ID the driver of the squad?" Val questions.

"No, but the theater salesman knows of a regular who drives a white van."

Just then Woods comes walking out to the gathering of officers. "Did Brinkman fill you in on what we learned?"

"Everything except for a name." Lt. Moore states.

"He only knew the first name. It's Ned. He drives an old white van. It's a bit rusty too. I guess the guy comes weekly to the late night horror films."

"Well, that's not a lot to go on, but it's a start. Woods can you contact dispatch and have them start referencing white Ford vans made in the 1960's with the owner's first name of Ned." Lt. Moore instructs.

Detective Miller speaks up, "Val, I'm thinking this guy lives close to here. This must be his stomping grounds. All the abductions have occurred close to here and the remains of the men were also found near here. He may even be a mere walking distance this theater. We should get our patrols going in and around this neighborhood. Look for anything abnormal. Be sure to tell your men that if they come across anything, to be very careful and notify us ASAP. This man would most likely be armed and dangerous."

Lt. Moore walks back around to his trunk to pull out his large-scale city map. He lays it on the trunk and works out a strategy with Officers Wells and Grant. "Brinkman, can you go find Reed? He was heading a block west looking for bystanders to question. I want to get every man back in his squad patrolling for this mystery white van."

"Yes, sir. I'll go find him." Brinkman responds and takes off to the west.

*********************

Ned steps up to Pete and stares into his eyes. "I promised you, I'd be back. My only problem is I have to keep you gagged. With turning down the music, I can't have you screaming your head off and scaring the neighbors. That kinda takes some of the thrill away for me. Well, I better get a little better mouth gag for you both." Ned goes rummaging through a laundry type basket and finds an old sheet. He picks up yet another knife, longer than the last and cuts a couple long thick strips.

Ned returns to Pete and pulls out the rag stuffed in his mouth. With a dry tongue from the cloth, Pete has a hard time speaking at first, but says, "You don't have to do this, Ned." His voice is filled with desperation this time. Before another syllable can come out Ned shoves in the new gag and ties it behind Pete's head with a bit of a struggle from him. He then walks over to Mac and pulls out his rag.

"Let's open up Sergeant. I have a much nicer one for you." Mac tries to avoid the gag then Ned leans just a bit on his swollen right hand. Mac involuntarily yells and Ned stuffs the new gag in. "Well, why don't we just test this out?" Ned pushes down on Mac's bloody puncture wound. He screams from the shooting pain, but only a muffled noise is heard. Ned's hand comes away with a smear of fresh blood. "I think that will do nicely."

"So, you're the family man, huh? I guess your wife and kids are going to miss you. Maybe they would like a piece of you back to remember you by." Ned is looking Mac up and down pondering what torture he would like to inflict. He returns to the workbench to pick out his next knife. He selects a blade about five inches long and broader than the last. As he turns around to face Mac, he runs his finger along the blade to show it off. It nicks him and he responds with, "Ouch, this is a sharp one. I think we should send her your wedding band FINGER!"

Mac stiffens in the chair and starts to push away using his feet with full force hoping to break free knowing full well that it's hopeless. Mac is repeating no over and over again garbled behind the cloth. Pete watching this play out tries one last ditch effort to intervene. Pete grabs the ring above with his tender swollen hands and kicks out with all his might trying to connect with Ned. Pete's right foot hits hard into the side of Ned's right knee and tweaks it good. Ned crumbles to the ground. He drops the knife and grabs his knee. With a bit of a groan, Ned rubs over his hurt knee for a minute. He slowly rises with a bit of a hop and a bend in his leg. He reaches over to grab the knife again, but this time he turns to Pete.

***********************

As Reed and Brinkman walk up to Lt. Moore and Detectives Miller and Black, Xray-44 pulls in beside the lieutenant's car. Officer Walters and Sanchez step out and approach the huddle of officers. "So, what's the status on Mac and Pete?" Walters questions.

Detective Miller gives the low down to the officers. "We have two good leads so far. We have a witness that saw Mac's wagon pull into the lot here. It's believed the suspect transferred them into his own vehicle. It is likely to be a white Ford van with rust on the body. A regular at the theater owns a white van with the first name of Ned. We have the station running down potentials, and we've started a search of the nearby streets for a van."

After hearing the leads, Walters looks at Sanchez with a startled expression. "Sir, we just came off a disturbance call that had a van parked in the carport and it's only about four blocks from here." Walters pulls out his writing pad and quickly flips it open to the last page he wrote on. "And the man's name is Ned Campbell!"

Val almost shouts at Sanchez, "Call dispatch and have them look up this Ned Campbell. See what car is registered to him."

Jerry Miller probes Walters for more information on the call. "What was the call for and what happened?"

"We received a call for a loud disturbance at 1380 Hudson Avenue. When we first got there, it didn't look like anyone was even home. Other than the loud music, there weren't any cars or lights on. We just happened to notice the van in the carport as we left. We knocked at the door and a man answered. He apologized after we explained why we were there. He explained the music was loud because he was working with a power saw. Right before we pulled away, we heard the music fade."

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Jerry asks.

"No, not really. It just seemed strange for someone to be sawing inside this late at night. Come to think of it. There was a strange smell too."

Sanchez interrupts, "Dispatch confirms that a Ned Campbell has a white 62' Ford van registered to him."

Miller states, "I think we need to make a surprise visit to 1380 Hudson Ave. again. Val, I would like a couple cars to assist us and keep the others out patrolling in case this isn't our man."

"Ok, Jerry. Why don't you take Xray-44 and Xray-45?"

Jim Reeds breaks in, "Lieutenant, I have to come! Pete's my partner."

Val softly responds, "Jim, you might be a little too emotional for this scene." The lieutenant only wants to save Jim from a possible worst-case scenario. He has seen other officers' fall apart when their partner has been killed and what could be worst then at the hands of a serial killer.

Jim looks at Val with pleading eyes, "I need to go."

"Ok, Reed. Why don't you ride along with Miller and Black?"

Detective Miller takes the lead and says, "Woods and Brinkman cover the back alley. Walters and Sanchez cover the front. Black, Reed, and I will divide up the east and west sides of the house when we get there. Everyone switch over to Tac2. Gentlemen, if this is our guy, be prepared to shoot to kill. He has no reason to stop since he already has killed three men."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for any and all reviews.

Chapter 6

In less than five minutes all three police cars are at 1380 Hudson Avenue.

Detective Miller gets on Tac2, "_Reed and I are going to investigate the west side of the house and carport and Black will cover the east side. Be sure to cover any exit routes and listen for us to shout move in. Know where you're aiming since we could have two of our own inside."_

"_Xray-44, roger_."

"_Xray-45, roger_."

All the officers move silently from their units. The air is still heavy with mist from the night's recent thunderstorms. The grass is wet and slippery as the officers try to move into positions around the house. By the time they get into position their shoes and the hems of their pants are soaked. There is no movement or lights at any of the surrounding homes. Reed and Miller move as quietly as they can to check on the van inside the carport. With only one flashlight turned on they inspect the back cargo area. Inside, they see rope waded up toward the front driver's seat. What bothers them even more is the presence of blood on the carpet. Jerry and Jim face each other and with no words communicate that this is the right place.

They then move to the side door entrance in the protection of darkness. A light glow comes through the side door window from what appears to be a stove light. With guns drawn, both men peer in through the glass storm door and paneled window of the main door. The light is coming from the stove and they can just make out on the kitchen table a pair of revolvers and possibly a radio, beyond that they can't make out much more. They can't see anyone either, but they can both hear a faint sound of music playing. Jerry taps Jim's shoulder and signals him to follow with the wave of his hand. Miller takes a step back and wants to talk. Jim follows him a few paces away from the house.

Jerry starts with a whisper, "Jim, I'm afraid if we storm in there, he will just kill them if they're not already dead. Why don't we get Walters to ring the doorbell again? Maybe we can draw him out and grab him."

In a nervous tone, Jim says, "I think you're right. It's our best shot. If he doesn't take the bait, then we'll have to go in."

"Jim, swing around the front and tell Walters to ring the bell after he gives you a minute to return here."

"Ok, Jerry." Jim quietly makes his way around the house in the dark being careful not to slip on the wet grass.

***************

In the meantime, back in the basement Ned stands up straight on his now tender right knee. A new madness rages inside of him like a switch was just hit. Pete can see it in his eyes and prepares for the worst. "You're going to pay for that, Malloy! Nobody messes with my plans." Ned takes a gimpy step toward Pete then lifts the knife to take a swipe at his chest, but Pete kicks up at him again and this time connects just above his sore knee. "Owww…" He drops the knife again and cowers down over his injured knee. "Damn you, Malloy!" Ned limps off to the workbench. "Well, see if those legs will cause a problem in another minute." He grabs up the nightstick and steps into range. Pete makes another attempt at kicking up toward Ned to ward off the man, but this time the long hard wooden weapon slams across Pete's shin. Pete bites back a scream into his mouth gag at the jolt of pain in his leg. Then in a flash another wave of pain hits when Ned cracks him once more in the other shin. Pete's legs give out and the sting from the cuffs amplify his misery.

Mac feeling a critical moment is at hand tries to desperately shake loose from the anchored chair. A wobbly cracking sound is made from two of the chair legs breaking free. Ned glances over to Mac and says, "Be patient, Sergeant. Your turn is coming. Let me just finish up with your friend Malloy here." Ned's sudden calmness creeps Mac out. Ned tosses aside the nightstick, and then reaches down for the knife he dropped earlier.

Pete hangs from the cuffs and groans with each breath. Ned steps up close holding the knife against Pete's face then he whispers into Pete's ear, "The end is near my friend. Death can be a blessing I suppose." In the background the words of "Let It Be" plays over the radio.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_In my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

At that moment, Ned's right hand rears back then brutally stabs Pete high in his chest. The blade glances off his collarbone. Pete eyes flair open and an empty gasp can't be heard muffled under the gag. The color in Pete's face quickly fades to white. Ned twists the knife slightly adding to his pleasure. The searing pain is immense traveling across his chest then his agony dissipates as he spirals into unconsciousness.

"Buzzzzz, buzzzzzz."

The doorbell rings and Ned's fingers release the knife handle leaving the blade embedded deep in Pete's chest. "Damn it. Interruptions again. Sergeant, I promise I won't keep you waiting much longer." He smiles then he slowly goes up the steps still showing signs of the damage to his knee. Ned passes through the kitchen then the living room to the front door. The stoop light flickers on and Ned swings open the door to reveal the waiting officers. "Officer Walters, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Campbell can you step outside for a moment? I have a couple questions to ask you."

Ned notices that the two officers are resting their hands on their weapons as if ready to draw down. He rethinks the situation for a minute with a long pause. _Why would they be back? The music is turned down. I have a problem._ He holds up his index finger and says, "I'll be back in one moment, gentlemen." As he tries to back up into the house while closing the door behind him, both officers forcefully follow. In the meantime, Reed and Miller bust through the side entrance and grab up the two police revolvers on the kitchen table. Ned is quickly pinched off between the four men.

"What is going on here?" Ned cries out.

"You are under arrest" Walters answers, "for kidnapping to start." He and Sanchez quickly spin the man around and cuff him. Walters starts to recite the Miranda rights to him as Sanchez finds the light switches. All the officers notice a strange odor wafting throughout the house, but are not sure where it is coming from.

The officers look around them and notice a neat and tidy living room. Miller and Reed start a search of the rest of the house. With guns drawn they make their way into the front room just off the living room. Flipping on the light inside they find a twin bed and a chest of drawers. The room is neat and the bed undisturbed. The next stop, they open a door to find an empty spotless bathroom. They go to open the last door off the living room. When it swings open both men cover their faces as the pungent odor overwhelms them. They hesitantly switch on the light and enter the room. The room has the flavor of a woman. Rich colors, burgundy and green, decorate the old fashion bedroom. They both approach the double bed to witness the form of a person nestled under the covers. As Detective Miller pulls away the covers both men gasps at the sight of an elderly lady wrapped from head to toe completely in plastic.

"Oh, God! He is sick!" Jim manages to utter while holding back the bile flashing up his throat.

Ned screams from the front room, "Get away from my mother!"

Both Jerry and Jim rush out of the bedroom half gagging. Miller looks at Walters and Sanchez and says, "She's dead. And it looks like she's been gone for a long time."

Ned starts mumbling to himself. "She's just fine."

With the house lights all turning on, Officers Black, Woods, and Brinkman come storming in. "Have you got Mac and Pete?" Woods asks.

"Not yet. Remembering the extra door in the kitchen, Miller with Jim tight on his heels race through the kitchen. He flings open the basement door and cautiously moves down the stairs. The scene before them is one of shock and horror. They see the back of Pete hanging from a pole and Mac tied to the nearby chair. Mac's eyes show the terror that he can't express verbally still being gagged and bound. Jerry goes straight to Mac and starts to untie the gag. Jim makes his way around the pole and is horrified to see a knife sticking in Pete's chest.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Help me with him!" Jim cries out.

Woods and Brinkman fly down the steps and come to Jim's aid. Jim asks, "Who's got handcuff keys available?" Brinkman holds out his cuff key. Jim continues, "While I lift him, get the cuffs off of him." Jim carefully reaches around Pete midsection and gently lifts him to take the pressure off his wrists so Brinkman can unlock the cuffs. Woods holds onto Pete's head as they lower him to the ground, all the while Jim saying, "Careful, careful."

Detective Black announces from his view at the top of the stairs, "I'm calling for an ambulance, fire and rescue, and I'll get Lt. Moore on his way." He disappears to their unmarked car.

As Miller finishes untying Mac's gag and goes to cut him free from the ropes, Mac coughs and tries to catch his breath. With some difficulty Mac says, "Take care of Pete first."

"I think they have it covered, Mac. Just take it easy and we'll have you out of here in no time." Jerry makes note of the bloody mess with Mac's left hand and the swollen black and blue right. "Where are you hurt?"

With perspiration dripping down his forehead and his shirt showing dark wet areas at his chest and armpits, Mac stutters out, "My hands."

Jerry, now kneeling down in front of Mac, speaking calmly says, "We will have a paramedic here to look you over. I want you to just sit still, ok." He reaches up and removes Mac's tie and unbuttons the top two buttons. Jerry is worried that the stress Mac has been through could cause a heart attack. His goal is to keep him calm.

With Pete stretched out on the ground, Woods carefully removes the mouth gag. Jim reaches up and touches Pete's exposed neck feeling for a pulse. "I can't tell if he has a pulse."

Woods comments, "Jim, I can see his chest moving. He's breathing."

Brinkman finishes removing the final cuff from Pete right wrist. "God, he's a mess."

Jim looks at the knife still sticking out of Pete's chest. "Should we pull the knife out?"

Miller speaks up. "Don't touch it! He'll probably bleed to death if you do."

Both Jim and Woods notice the area around the knife wound beginning to soak quickly with blood. "We need to stop the bleeding." Jerry Woods cautiously tears away the uniform shirt by the knife. Now, Pete's shoulder and chest area is exposed. "Jim, find me a towel or rags."

Jim half dazed gets up and looks around the room and spots a basket of rags. "Here, Jerry." He hands him a couple rags.

Jerry puts pressure around the knife wound trying to slow up the bleeding. "Jim, prop up his legs. He needs to get the blood flowing to his head." Jim follows the direction without thinking.

"Jim, can you hand me another one of those rags?" Miller requests.

"Sure." He hands one over to him.

Miller takes it and wraps it gently around Mac's bloody left hand.

Just then, they hear the sound of distance sirens. A sense of relief comes over them for they know the rest of the cavalry is coming to assist them.

Jim leans down close to Pete, "Come on partner. Hang in there."

Outside Sanchez and Walters are putting Campbell into the back of their squad before heading to the station. Detective Black has turned on his unmarked car's flashing red lights. Rolling in a moment later is Lt. Moore followed closely by Adam-36 with Officers Wells and Grant. Moore gets a quick report from Lou on the situation.

As the emergency squad and ambulance arrive on the scene, Lou directs them. They pull the squad and ambulance up the driveway next to the house. "The two injured officers are through the side door and down the stairs in the basement." Lou holds open the side storm door. The two paramedics rush downstairs with medical supplies in hand. At the bottom of the stairs Johnny takes over the care of Pete while Roy kneels down next to Mac.

Johnny quickly goes to work on Pete checking his pupil response, blood pressure, respiration rate, and pulse. "Keep pressure on that," he says to Woods. Johnny looks up at the officers and asks, "How long has he been unconscious?"

Jim, Jerry, and Bob all shake their heads then Mac speaks up, "He's been out for about fifteen minutes ever since he was stabbed."

The ambulance attendants come down carrying some more paramedic supplies.

Roy checks over Mac's pulse, respiration rate, and blood pressure while talking calmly to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Please take care of Pete. He's in really bad shape. I'm ok," Mac pleads to Roy.

"We're going to take care of both of you." Then Roy opens up the Bio-phone to Rampart. _"Rampart, this is squad 51. We have two patients here." _As Johnny works on starting an IV on Pete, Roy goes over both victims' vitals._ "The first is an unconscious thirty-five year old male. He has a stab wound to his right upper chest and the knife is still in place. He has a laceration on his left brow and a possible concussion."_ Roy pauses while Johnny gives him Pete's vitals._ "His pulse is weak and thready with a respiration rate of only 8. His BP is 80/55. Our second patient is a forty-two year old male with a stab wound to his left hand and blunt force trauma to his right hand. He's pulse is 100 and BP is 140/90. _

The doctors' orders come over the phone loud and clear and the paramedics go to work. Johnny fits an oxygen mask over Pete's mouth and nose. He hangs up a bag of Lactated Ringers running wide open. He puts a light bandage over his head wound. Johnny looks around to Mac, "Is there anything else I should know about Pete?"

Mac shares, "He was hit in the stomach a couple times with a club. He was also hit around his lower legs, too."

Johnny turns around and rips open the rest of Pete's shirt then scissors down his undershirt to his waist. He spots the severe bruising on his abdomen. He takes the scissors and cuts up Pete's pant legs and finds the bruises on both shins. He runs his hands along each leg, but doesn't find an obvious fracture.

"_Rampart, this is squad 51, I have an addition to the first patient. He has severe bruising and tenderness to the abdomen. He has blunt force trauma to the lower left quadrant as well as each shinbone. _

"_Squad 51, your patient may have internal bleeding. He needs to be transported stat." _

"_10-4"_

The ambulance attendants manage to get the gurney down the stairs and next to Pete. They lift him and strap him in. With a small oxygen tank between his legs and Woods still putting pressure around the knife wound they start up the stairs.

"Johnny take the Bio-phone with you. I'll wait for the next bus."

"See you at Rampart," Johnny states.

"Can I ride in the ambulance with him?" Jim asks.

"Sure Jim. We need to move." He hustles him up the stairs to the ambulance.

Roy is busy placing an IV in Mac's left arm. He then carefully bandages up his left hand. Roy looks at Miller. "Can you grab me that case?" Roy pulls out an ice pack that he rolls around and immediately the chemical reaction starts to cool it down. He places it over the swollen knuckles of Mac. Roy notices that Mac is still perspiring pretty well and looking a little pale. "How are you feeling now, Mac?"

Blinking his eyes as the sweat is rolling off his brow, he shares his chest hurts. Roy looks to Miller, "Help me to lie him down." With Roy at his head and Miller at his feet they move him off the chair and down on the ground then raise his feet up. "Put this under your tongue." Roy places a nitroglycerin pill under Mac's tongue. Then he gets another set of stats. "Can you check on the status of the next ambulance and get Rampart on the phone upstairs?"

Miller relays the updated stats of Roy's patient to Dr. Brackett over a landline. The doctor gives some new orders and Miller passes the information back to Roy. Roy then starts up D5W fluids with a Lidocaine drip immediately.

A couple minutes later, "How are you doing, Mac?"

"Better, I think."

The second ambulance arrives and the gurney appears at the top of the steps. "We are going to get you ready to go." Roy gets an oxygen mask on Mac and they strap him on the gurney to leave.

Right before they load Mac on the ambulance Val Moore comes over and pats him on the shoulder. "Take care, Mac. I'll see you at the hospital."

Mac acknowledges him with a mumbled, "Thanks" under his mask.

Moore directs the arriving coroner into the house. He does a walk through with Detective Miller to see everything for himself. The scene in the basement is mindboggling to him. Three blood pools are in the room. The torture pole, chair, and bed have splattered blood droplets as well. A shiver goes through him as he looks over the assortment of knives on the workbench. "What's with the car battery?"

"I think he would use it to shock his victims." Miller states with little emotion. "Lieutenant, can I have a couple men to help with gathering up the evidence?"

"Yes, Grant and Wells are outside. I'll send them in."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to all who have left reviews especially Bamboozlepig, Rookiegirl, Medicgirl, and Kimberleah.

Chapter 7

With the first ambulance in route to the hospital, Johnny goes to hang a second bag of fluids on Pete after bolusing the first. Between the blood loss and dehydration, he needs to get his total fluid volume up. Pete would have to wait to receive some whole blood after arriving at the hospital when they can type and cross-match him. Woods had been applying pressure by the knife wound until Jim Reed requested to ride along in the ambulance. Jim now had the job beside Pete. Bleeding from the wound has slowed, but not stopped. Johnny had replaced the bandage material at the scene and it is already partially soaked through.

As Jim stares at Pete's pale features he asks, "Johnny, how do you think he's doing?"

"Considering what he went through, I'm thinking he's hanging in there. He's not out of the woods yet, but I know Pete's a fighter." Johnny gets on the Bio-Phone to update the ER with Pete's new stats. He seems to be stabilizing a bit.

Surprising both Johnny and Jim, Pete's eyelids start to flutter. When his eyes do open, confusion and desperation flash through him. He jerks up, but Johnny holds him down and speaks softly to him, "Pete, you're safe. You're on the way to the hospital." Shooting pain sends a message to him that any movement hurts and a moan follows.

Pete sees someone above him then notices the knife handle protruding from his chest. A look of panic spreads across his face then he frantically reaches up to pull it out. Johnny jumps up to quickly restrain him. He pins down both of his hands. In the background the heart monitor's beeping starts to race and Pete's respirations become more rapid. "Pete, listen to me. We can't pull out the knife."

"Why?" He pleads.

"The bleeding will be much worse. We are almost at the hospital. They'll remove it there. Understand me?"

Pete whispers, "Yes." Pete takes a couple deeper breaths trying to force himself to relax. The tightness in his arms wanes.

Jim is frightened watching his panicking friend. "Pete, take it easy." Jim continues to keep even pressure on the bandage around the knife, but after Pete's shifting and movement the bleeding increases. Jim looks to Johnny to direct his gaze to the soaking bandage.

Johnny takes another set of vitals. The elevations aren't helping the situation. "Pete, tell me about your pain. Where does it hurt the most?"

With clinched teeth and short rapid breaths, Pete can barely speak. He manages to say, "My chest …. and gut," before swallowing hard.

"Hang in there. We're pulling up to Rampart now." Johnny looks to Jim. "Keep the pressure on the wound until we get him into a treatment room and someone takes over for you. Ok?"

"Alright," Jim responds.

It's late at night as the ambulance pulls up at the Emergency doors. Bright lights greet them though darkness abounds everywhere else. Puddles still remain on the pavement at the entrance from the earlier showers. Johnny hops out of the ambulance with a splash when his foot lands in a puddle then walks briskly beside the fast moving gurney into Emergency with Jim keeping pace as well. Head Nurse Dixie McCall directs them into treatment room three where Dr. Brackett is waiting. A nurse steps in to take over the pressure on the knife wound then Dixie gently takes Jim aside. "Let's get you cleaned up." Jim hesitates and doesn't want to leave Pete.

"Can't I stay here with him?"

"No, Jim. He is getting the best care. Now we should let them work." She kindly takes his arm and leads him out of the room. She notices his sleeve is soaking wet. Jim looks down at his hands seeing them covered in Pete's blood. Dixie ushers him to another nearby room with a sink. "Why don't you wash up here and let me find you a towel and a blanket."

Jim just stands there in front of the sink half leaning into it with both hands resting on the sink's edge. Dixie can see that he's in shock. "Are you ok, Jim?" She asks with her hand resting on his back. A moment later he violently gets sick and empties what little is in his stomach. Dixie just rubs his back and stays put for a minute to be sure he's ok.

Softly Jim speaks, "Sorry, Dix. It was just so awful what we found. I can't believe what this monster did to them." Jim's head still hangs low with some embarrassment from getting sick.

"No apology is needed. Are you ok if I leave you for a minute?"

Jim wipes the sweat from his forehead with his damp sleeve then starts to wash his hands of the blood. "I'm ok. Thanks, Dix."

Dixie quickly finds a clean towel and warm blanket to bring into Jim.

Back in treatment room three; Johnny reviews the recent changes with Dr. Brackett for Pete's condition from becoming conscious to his increasing pulse and respirations. Johnny looks at Pete's pained face. He's frustrated with being unable to give him any relief in part because of Pete's possible concussion.

Kelly Brackett shouts out orders for type and cross-match. He wants a full blood profile and CBC drawn stat. "Get mobile x-ray down here on the double for head, chest, and abdominal films to start." A nurse moves in to draw blood samples and another cuts off his remaining damp clothes. Kel looks over his battered patient. Putting on his stethoscope he listens to the sound of his lungs, then he palpates his abdomen finding it swollen and doughy. With only a gentle touch, Pete groans from the immense pain. Just a short time later the results are in. Kel calls up to surgery. He talks with the late night surgical nurse. She tells him that Dr. Fleming is the anesthesiologist on-call as well as Dr. John Callahan, the surgeon.

"I'll page both of them for you, Dr. Brackett."

Kel turns around giving new orders to the nurse. "Finish prepping him for surgery. Hang two units of O positive blood. I'm going to talk to Callahan." Brackett didn't have time to talk with Jim or anyone else for that matter. He darts out into the hall on his way to the OR to speak to Callahan. He bumps into Dr. Early in the hallway. "Joe, can you scrub in and assist John Callahan? I'm thinking that he could use your help."

"Sure thing, Kel. Who's the patient?"

"It's Officer Pete Malloy."

"What happened?"

"He has a penetrating wound in the chest and blunt force trauma to his abdomen. I think he's hemorrhaging in both places. Can you monitor him while they finish prepping him for surgery?"

"Sure." Joe walks into treatment room three and Kel races upstairs for a minute.

The next ambulance rolls in a short time later carrying Sergeant MacDonald. Dr. Mike Morton takes over the care of Mac. Roy reviews his vitals as they wheel him into treatment room one. "He stabilized nicely after the addition of the fluids and lidocaine." Roy pulls off the oxygen mask and replaces it with an oxygen nasal cannula from the room. A nurse gets a heart monitor hooked up on Mac then Dr. Morton carefully reviews a lead two strip. Mike looks over Mac and asks, "How are you feeling Sergeant, any chest pain?"

"I feel a little tightness, but the chest pain is gone."

"That's a good start. Now, Sergeant, tell me about these hands. What happened?" Dr. Morton begins to unwrap each injured hand to take a closer look.

"Well, I was stabbed with a knife in my left hand, and he hit my right one with a nightstick." Mac grimaces as Mike handles each one.

"Sorry, Sergeant. I'll get you something for the pain in a moment. I want to get a x-ray of each hand before proceeding."

"Doctor, do you know how Officer Malloy is?"

"I'm sorry, Sergeant. I really don't know. I believe Dr. Brackett just shipped him off to surgery. Nurse Johnson get Sergeant MacDonald one ml of Morphine by intravenous injection. Then wash up his left hand before having radiology down to get films of both hands. Keep icing down his right hand and let me know when the films are up."

"Yes, doctor."

Roy finishes collecting his equipment and clears out of the way. Out in the hallway, he sees Johnny at the nurse's desk talking with Dixie. "Hey, Johnny, how is Pete Malloy doing?" He sits down the oxygen tank and gear at his feet.

"He's critical. He woke up on the ride in and tried to pull out the knife."

"Did he get it out?"

"No, I was able to hold him down and talk him through it. They rushed him to the OR after getting back the labs and films. I'm afraid he is bleeding into his belly."

"How is his partner doing?" Roy asks.

Dixie speaks up, "He's pretty shook up. I left him a moment ago. He is washing up. His uniform is wet from being out in the storm tonight. He could come down with a cold or worst yet pneumonia if he's not careful. Maybe you guys could go check on him before you have to go."

"Sure, Dix, but we can't give him what he really wants. Assurances that Pete will be ok." Roy says as he looks over at Johnny.

"How is the sergeant?" Johnny inquires.

"I think he's going to be ok. Both of his hands are really messed up though. Morton just requested x-rays."

Just then, Jim steps out into the hallway after cleaning up. Jim has draped the blanket around his shoulders in an effort to warm up and to ward off the chill that is starting to set in. Johnny goes to meet him. "Jim, why don't we go get a cup of coffee in the lounge?"

"Can I talk with Mac for a minute first?"

"I think they are taking x-rays of his hands right now. So, they won't let you in there."

"Is there a phone in the lounge that I can use?"

"Yea, sure." Johnny leads the way down the hall.

Roy asks Dix, "Have you seen Officer Woods?"

"No, why?"

"I think he was going to drive our squad in since Johnny and I rode in the two ambulances from the scene. Can you help me restock some items? I need some more IV drip sets, 20 gauge catheters, and bags of Lactated Ringers." He gathers what they need then the two join Jim and Johnny in the lounge.

Roy is thrilled to get a steaming cup of coffee along with Dix and Johnny after such a long night outside working on the traffic accident earlier in the rain. The three are gathered around a small table in the lounge. Jim finally pours himself a cup after hanging up the phone with Jean. As he sits down at the same table, he just stares at the cup of java. He appears lost in his thoughts. Roy speaks up, "Are you ok, Jim?"

"I was just thinking about a few hours ago, Pete and I had just requested code seven to get a cup of coffee. Dispatch denied the request, and we went to assist at the traffic accident. Why do things happen the way they do?" Jim rubs over his face feeling emotionally and physically zapped.

"Some things just happen and we have no control over it." Johnny comments. "Jim, when is your shift over?"

"About two hours ago."

In a compassionate tone, Dixie states, "Jim, you need to take care of yourself. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll call you when we know more about Pete."

"Thanks, Dix, but I don't think I can sleep until I know how his surgery goes. Any way, I want to go check in with Mac. He'll be ok to talk, won't he, Roy?"

"Both of his hands are injured, but I think the doctor is more worried about a possible heart attack. This kind of situation puts a lot of stress on a person's heart."

In walks Dr. Morton along with Officer Woods into the lounge. Mike looks like he has news to share.

"How is Mac doing, doctor?" Jim asks impatiently.

"He's doing pretty well considering what he just endured. His heart has stabilized and shows no signs of arrhythmias. Both of his hands will need surgery I'm afraid. I have an orthopedic hand specialist coming in tomorrow morning to do a consultation. We need to get the swelling down in his hands before surgery can take place."

"Can I go see him?" Jim asks.

"Well, I just gave him a sedative and he's getting settled into a room right now. Maybe, it would be best if you wait until morning."

"That's really disappointing. I'm sure that Mac could use talking about this."

Morton mentions, "He is pretty stressed out about Pete. Talking right now might only make it worse for him."

Woods tosses down the squad's keys on the table in front of Roy. "I think you're going to need to fill up with gas. It was almost running on empty."

Grabbing up the keys, both Roy and Johnny stand up knowing they need to return to duty. "Sorry, Jim, we have to get back to the station. Please let us know how Pete is doing? I'm sure all the crew would like to know."

Jim stands to acknowledge them as they're leaving. "Thanks guys for everything you did for Mac and Pete tonight."

Roy pats Jim on the back right as he heads out. "Hang in there, Jim."

Back at the police station, Sanchez and Walters are booking Ned Campbell. They lead him into the finger printing room and start processing him. "Do you boys really think it's a good idea to unlock me? I'm a very dangerous man. I have already killed four men and was working on a fifth when you so rudely interrupted me."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you have only killed three men and injured two." Walters responds.

"Are you telling me that Officer Malloy didn't die? I thought for sure that he took his last breath after I skewered him with my favorite knife. Well, that pig is maybe part feline with nine lives."

"Shut up, Campbell!"

"It was sure fun watching each squirm as I tortured their friend. It was definitely better than just having one."

"You are one sick bastard."

"So, how is your good Sergeant doing? I thought he might just keel over when he looked at the knife sticking straight through his hand."

Walters can hardly take another word from this jerk. "Quiet or give me one minute alone and I'll shut you up for good."

"Is it the badge that makes you all think you're above us all? You're nothing. You cops are no better than scum."

Walters and a silent Sanchez finish with the printing and lead Campbell to a holding cell. As they remove the cuffs again Ned is quick to speak, "Don't I get my one phone call? I'd love to call the hospital and wish your buddies the best." He grins and laughs as the two disgusted officers leave the cell. The station is pretty quiet at this late hour. The night shift changed over almost two hours before. Other than a drunk in one holding cell the only other prisoner in the building is Ned Campbell.

Two hours later, Detectives Black and Miller return to the station. They parted ways with Lieutenant Moore at the house who was headed to the hospital to check on his officers. Evidence collected, photographs taken, and the corpse delivered to autopsy. Jerry talked with the coroner at the scene and was informed that the body of the woman assumed to be Ned's mother had decomposed at a slightly slower rate with the state it was in. The coroner predicted the woman had been dead for just over a month, which would put the timing of her death just before the first killing.

Jerry decides it's best to not put off the questioning of Campbell. _When the media gets a hold of this story it will be difficult to keep it under wraps. _ He asks the duty officer to cuff the prisoner and bring him into the interrogation room. Ned is lead into the plain gray room with his hands cuffed behind him. He still has a minor limp with his right leg. Inside the room is one small rectangle metal-topped table and two wooden chairs. Three sides of the room have bare walls and the third has one large window with a set of long narrow off-white blinds on the outside. One loan light hangs low over the table.

Ned is still wearing his same clothes a pair of dark gray pants and a white with gray pinstriped long sleeved shirt. Only a small splatter of red droplets can be seen on his clothes. Soon he will be asked to remove his clothes for the purpose of evidence and will be given a jumpsuit to put on.

"Have a seat, Ned." Jerry signals the prisoner to sit and then follows suit across the table. The uniform officer stands guard quietly at the door during the questioning. "Can you state your name, please?"

"Ned Campbell"

Jerry continues, "You heard your rights from the arresting officers. Is it true that you want to wave your right to legal counsel?"

"Yes, I don't give a shit about having a lawyer. I'm not afraid to tell the world about the killings. I'm just disappointed that it ended so soon." A new smile creeps across his face. "So tell me, are Malloy and MacDonald your friends?"

"I'm asking the questions here." Jerry tries to press on. "Can you tell me your place of employment?"

"Central Receiving. Is that where your friends are? On life support?"

Det. Miller places a hospital picture ID down in front of Ned. "So what did you do at the hospital?"

"I'm a custodian. Can't you read the badge?"

"Did something happen recently to cause you to start this killing spree?"

"Does it really matter? I just got fed up with all the high and mighty people."

"Is that why you killed Doctor Jackson to start?"

"He was a jerk. He thought he was better than me."

"What about Sam Clemons, the security guard?"

"Is that what his name was? He thought that his badge made him king. I didn't know him from Adam. I noticed that badge didn't save him either."

"Your third victim was a firefighter named Lyle Becker. Why would you kill him?"

"He came into the hospital last week after saving that family in the house fire. He just did it for the attention, not because he cared about those people." Ned is getting more eager. "Do we get to talk about your friends now?"

"Ok, Ned, why did you choose Sergeant MacDonald and Officer Malloy for your next victims?"

"No real reason. I was just observing the mess at the accident. The opportunity presented itself. I planned on taking the Sergeant, but when Malloy interrupted me, I couldn't just leave him. He was the feisty one."

"Ned, can you name all your living relatives?"

"There is my mother, Esther Campbell. She lives with me."

"How about your father?"

"I don't know where my father is. He walked out on my mother and I."

"So tell me how your mother died?"

"She's not dead! I just saw her at home tonight." Ned is sounding frantic.

"Ned, we found your mother's body in her bed at your home wrapped in plastic. She's been dead for over a month."

"Your wrong!" He closes his eyes tightly trying to shut out the truth. Ned starts to hyperventilate.

"Settle down, Ned." Jerry senses the man is rattled. "Why don't we take a break? Officer, can you get Mr. Campbell a glass of water?"

"I'll be right back, Detective Miller."

After sipping at the cup of water, Ned appears to be calming down. "Ned, can we talk about your mother for a minute?" Jerry spoke to Ned as if talking to a child.

"Yes."

"What kind of relationship did you have with your mother?"

"She was everything to me. She protected me." Jerry notices that Ned changed his sentences to past tense. Maybe he accepts the truth now about his mother.

"What did she protect you from, Ned?"

"My father."

"Why did you need protecting from your father?"

"He hated me. Whenever he was angry he took it out on me."

"What did he do to you, Ned?"

"He beat on me my whole life."

"What happened to your mother, Ned?"

"My father showed up when he was drunk. He was yelling and screaming at me, and my mom stepped between us. He swung and hit her in the head instead of me. She collapsed at my feet. Then I noticed there was a lot of blood coming out of her ears. I shook her, but she wouldn't wake up." Ned's face fell. His mood dipped down as if in a deep depression, then suddenly a different expression flashed across his face. "That son-of-a-bitch killed my mother!" He jumps up and starts yelling at the top of his lungs, "He'll pay! He'll pay!" Then as if a switch is hit, Ned starts to mumble to himself. Becoming withdrawn and sullen he sits back down in the chair with his head hanging down.

" Officer, please take Ned back to the holding cell. I think he needs a break."

The officer steps into action and leads a distraught Ned back to his earlier cell. He removes the cuffs and steps outside.

Jerry goes to talk with his partner, Lou Black. He finds him sitting at his desk with a cup of black coffee and a stack of papers.

"So what's the deal with this guy, Jerry?"

"Lou, it sounds like his father killed his mother. I think it put him into a tailspin with her death. At first he completely denied she was dead. I may be guessing here, but I think Ned is lashing out at powerful men that symbolize his father. After years of abuse, he has lots of pent up anger. It's strange, one minute he seems very meek and the next he's like an angry bear."

"Jerry, a bear may be a realistic description. You've heard about how dangerous they become when they're injured or how a mother protects her cubs."

"Lou, after talking with him, I wouldn't be surprised if he pleas insanity."

"Let's not worry about that right now."

"I'm going to make a quick call over to the hospital to see how Mac and Pete are doing."

Just then, a uniformed officer comes crashing through the door. "Detectives, we have a problem. Ned Campbell just hung himself!"

"How can that be?" Jerry says stunned.

All three men swiftly walk toward the holding cell while conversing. The officer just shakes his head saying, "I don't know."

Lou and Jerry go into the room and find Ned hanging by his belt strapped to the door hinge. "He must have used the bench mounted along the wall to get up to the hinge." Jerry just rubs over his forehead numb to the scene before him. "Let's get him down." As they lay him on the floor, Jerry loosens the belt and checks to be sure he has no pulse. "How are we going to explain this to the Lieutenant?"

"A long night just managed to get even longer," Lou says with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at the hospital, Dr. Callahan comes walking down the hallway pulling off his sweat laced surgical cap. He arrives at the waiting room with a small blue army of officers assembled around the room. As the door opens, Jim's head jerks up to see the surgeon walking into the room still dressed in green scrubs.

"Good Evening, gentlemen. I presume you are here waiting for news on Officer Malloy."

Both Lt. Moore and Jim acknowledge him with a yes. "Well, he made it through the surgery. He gave us a scare a couple of times on the table, but he seems to be gaining strength. He lost a lot of blood between the head wound, stab wound, and abdominal bleeding. I believe keeping that knife in place made the difference in him still being here. As far as his injuries, his left upper lung lobe was lacerated, but fortunately it didn't collapse because of the knife wound being sealed by the pressure applied. We found some moderate bleeding internally in his abdomen that we were able to tie off. He previously had his spleen removed, which may have been a blessing. The internal bleeding might have been much more severe with an organ like the spleen. Other issues he will have to deal with in recovery are a moderate concussion and facial laceration. Both of his shins have severe bone bruises, but by some miracle no fractures were found. He's still in recovery for another hour maybe, but then I'll have him moved into ICU for observations for another twenty-four hours. His condition has improved from critical to serious."

Lt. Moore stands and shakes the doctor's hand. Thank you for taking good care of my officer. Val asks, "When can he have a visitor, doctor?"

"After he moves to the ICU, he can have one at a time, but I think he will be in and out of consciousness for a while. If you have any other questions for me, just have me paged. I'll be here."

As the doctor leaves the waiting room a universal sigh is heard as the officers let out the breath of air they're holding with the cautiously good news. Lt. Moore starts issuing orders. "Woods and Brinkman you should return to the station. Can you just let me know if Mac's wagon was driven back to the garage? I'm sure that Miller and Black need to have it printed and photographed. I appreciate you both being here for Jim, but I'll need you both tomorrow night for your regular shift. Go home and get some rest."

"Ok, sir." Jerry and Bob grab their hats and pat Jim's back on the way out. "Hang in there, Reed. Pete will be back behind the wheel in no time." Jerry says with faint confidence.

"Grant, where is Wells?" Lt. Moore asks.

"He is waiting outside Mac's room. If Mrs. MacDonald needs anything, he wanted to be available."

"By the way, thanks for picking her up." Val says.

Jim interrupts, "Excuse me, sir. I need to call my wife and let her know about Pete." Jim walks out of the waiting room and down the hall to the floor's public phone. He is still numb from the night's events. Exhaustion is chipping away at his thoughts. _I hate to wake you Jean, but I know you won't be sleeping soundly with not knowing about Pete. _"Hi, honey."

"Jim, is that you?" A soft groggy voice of Jean asks.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry to wake you."

"Don't be. I just dozed off for a minute. I want to know how Pete is."

"I just got done talking with the surgeon who operated on Pete. He made it through surgery ok and will move to ICU within the hour. He's listed in serious condition."

"Have you had a chance to see him?"

"No, not yet. He is still in recovery. I hope to see him soon though."

"How about Mac? Is he doing ok?"

"He's sleeping right now. Dr. Morton sedated him. He called in a hand specialist to see him tomorrow."

"Is Mary MacDonald there?"

"Yes. Ed Wells picked her up over an hour ago, but I haven't talked with her."

"Jim, how are you doing?"

"What can I say, Jean? It's been a really rough night. I just can't believe that this really happened."

"Honey, I want to wrap my arms around you and hold on tight. I'm so sorry about Pete and Mac. Are you coming home soon?"

"I really need to see him. I promise I'll be home in the morning. You go back to sleep. Jimmy will be up in another three hours."

"I love you, Jim."

"I love you, too." Jim hangs up the phone then heads back.

Jim walks down to the waiting area passing Ed's partner, Grant, and then finding Lt. Moore still there. "How are you doing, Reed?"

"I'm holding up, sir."

"Maybe, you should call it a night, Jim. You're not going to do Pete any good if you collapse."

"I really want to see him. If you need to go back to the station, sir, go on. I'm sure I can get a ride if I need one."

Sensing the strong bond these two officers have for one another, Lt. Moore waves him off. "Ok. Ok. Consider yourself off the schedule for the next couple days. Stay as long as you need to. I'll send over someone in the morning to check on Mac and Pete. When they are able, we need to get a report."

Moore walks out and Jim plops down in a chair. _Waiting again_. With his elbow propped on the armchair and his chin resting in his hand, he closes his eyes. Jim startles awake as a nurse lightly taps at his shoulder. He dozed off in an awkward position and now his neck hurts. "Excuse me, officer. Did you want to know when Officer Malloy moved to ICU?"

"Uh, yes. Thank you. Can I see him?"

"Yes, I can take you there now. He should be getting settled in."

Jim rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he follows the nurse to ICU.

As they enter the Intensive Care Unit, a cluster of small rooms revolves around a central nursing station. The lights are kept dim to enhance the sleep for critical care patients. Noise levels are kept at a minimum as well, but with the various equipment needed it still is far from quiet. The nurse leads Jim to the wider than normal door to Pete's room. "You can stay as long as you like, sir." She turns and goes to the nurse's station. She pulls up a clipboard to follow up with her assigned patients.

Jim steps slowly into the room with his anxiety level rising. It wipes away the tiredness from his mind. He finally sees Pete lying there with a web of lines from electrical, gas, and fluid support. The electronic sounds of the heart monitor and fluid pump beeping become mesmerizing. Pete is covered with a patchwork of bandages from his head, chest, stomach, and wrists. Even with the bandages in place, Jim can see the bruising surrounding each. He notices a long fine cut running from his neck to over his heart. Jim glances up and away as his gut spins inside. "I'm so sorry, Pete, that I couldn't prevent this. I can't imagine what all you and Mac had to endure." Jim suddenly is overwhelmed with exhaustion. He drops into a chair next to the bed. He scoots up close to the side and leans against the railing. He reaches thru the rails and rests his hand over Pete's left hand. "I'm not going anywhere, partner." Jim watches the slow rise and fall of Pete's chest.

In a short time, Jim drifts off to sleep in this strange position. Pete's nurse comes in to check his vitals and feels for his friend. She positions a blanket back around his shoulders as if tucking him in for the night. Pete continues to gain strength through the early morning hours. His color improves and his breathing becomes less erratic.

Pete starts to stir and his movement instigates a groan. Jim's head pops up and he looks on at the awakening of his friend. His heart rate picks up with the return to consciousness as well as the renewed pain sensations. Even with descent pain medications, Pete experiences a variety of discomfort. Before Pete's eyes open, the nurse arrives at his bedside after being alerted to the change in his heart and respiration readings. Jim stands up and starts talking to him.

"Hey there, partner. Talk to me."

"I think Officer Malloy is about to join us." The nurse states to Jim, "I'm going to page his doctor. I'll be right back."

Jim sees Pete's eyes flutter open and closed as he rolls his head side to side. "Can you hear me, Pete?"

Pete pauses and looks in the direction of his friend trying to understand the words being spoken and focus the blurry image before him. His mouth moves, but no utterance is heard. As things become clearer to him, he tries again and finally gets out, "Jim?"

"I'm here, Pete."

"It's … good … to … see you."

"Same here, partner." Jim's fears start to just melt away as he finally hears Pete's voice again even if it is still very shaky.

Jim notices Pete glancing over to where he last saw the knife handle then pipes in, "The doctor took it out and patched you up."

Pete instinctively moves his left hand to protect and cover his tender stomach and just the little shifting steals away Pete's breathe and sends an agonizing jolt up to his chest wound. Pete pinches his eyes shut and tries to steady his breathing.

Jim sees the sudden anguish on his friends face. "Pete, are you ok?"

His eyes slowly reopen and he says, "Yeah, … just remind me … not to move next time."

"Do I really need me to state the obvious?" Jim comments, trying to lighten the mood.

After Pete collects himself, he seriously asks Jim, "How's Mac?"

Without wanting to worry Pete about Mac's heart attack scare, he just tells him, "He is sleeping now. Dr. Morton has a specialist looking at his hands later this morning."

Pete licks his dry lips and swallows hard. He closes his eyes again as a wave of pain ripples through him from his shins to his head. Just then Dr. Callahan walks in with the nurse close behind him. He comes around to the far side of the bed and grabs the top of his stethoscope from his neck and pauses before putting the ends into his ears. "I'm Dr. Callahan. How are you feeling, Pete?'

"Not so great, doc."

"Let me have a listen." He puts in the earpieces and pulls the resonator from his white coat pocket and places it momentarily at various places on his chest and ends on the left side. "Try to take a deep breath, Pete."

Pete takes a few ragged breaths. After listening, the doctor gently examines the bandaged surgical sites and is pleased to see no fresh blood seeping through. "I can get you some additional pain medications to see if we can get you a little more comfortable."

"That would … be great, doc."

Callahan turns and gives some directions to the nurse standing by, then turns back to his patient. "Pete, now until the medication kicks in try to stay quiet. If I have to, I will strap your left arm to your body. Keeping it as still as possible will aid with healing and discomfort at your chest wound as well as your abdomen."

"Ok, doc."

Looking over to Jim standing along the other side of the bed he says, "Keep an eye on him for me. I'll be back in an hour to check on him again." With that said, Callahan heads out of the unit.

The nurse returns and gives a slow injection into the IV line. "Officer Malloy, you should be feeling some relief in a moment."

"Thanks," he says in a weak voice.

Jim is feeling helpless and wants to do something for his friend. "Pete, can I get you anything?"

"Water?" Comes out in a scratchy tone.

The nurse steps into action. She holds up her hand to Jim to sit tight. "He can't have water, but I'm sure just a few ice chips would be ok. Let me get them for you and maybe you can offer him some a little at a time."

As she buzzes out the door Jim says, "Thank you."

Pete even in his pained state, he immediately assesses Jim's fatigue. "Partner, what time is it?"

Quickly glancing down at his watch, "It's about six o'clock Saturday morning."

"Jim, you should go home and get some sleep."

"I will, I will soon enough. I want to go down and see Mac in a bit. They sedated him last night so I didn't get a chance to talk with him."

"I would like … to see him … myself."

The nurse strolls in carrying a cup of shaved ice and a spoon. She turns to Jim, "Would you like this or would you like me to give it to him?"

"I'll take it." Jim reaches out for it. After handing the cup to Jim, the nurse looks over Pete and decides the bed needs to be positioned a bit higher to help him with swallowing.

She picks up the controls and instructs Pete to tell her when he feels more comfortable. She makes the adjustment with the bed and shows Pete the call buttons if he needs her then she leaves giving the men some more private time.

Jim serves up a small spoonful of ice chips to Pete. After the first mouthful melts and gives some relief to Pete's throat, he says to Jim, "I can do it myself, Jim."

"Oh, no you don't. Remember you're not suppose to move. Doctors orders."

"Jim, I don't think I need a mother hen." Even with the closeness between the two men, Pete still struggles with not wanting to be dependent on anyone.

"Pete, come on. Can't a friend just be helpful and not get grief?"

"Sorry, Jim. I don't mean to be ungrateful." Pete reaches up with his right hand dragging along the IV line with it, and rubs at his forehead. Pete's mind makes a shift. Horrible images of the dark torturous basement he and Mac were held in appear in his head. Pete closes his eyes and the sight of Mac crying out in pain comes to mind. Pete starts to take a few rapid breaths and his hearing has tuned out everything.

Seconds later, he finally hears Jim talking loudly and almost shouting at him, "Pete. Pete, are you ok?"

He opens his eyes again, but this time they are a bit watery. "I will be." Pete pauses for a moment before continuing. "Jim, can I tell you the truth. I didn't think I would be. Honestly, I thought it was the end for both Mac and I." Pete clears his throat as he's choked up a bit from the near truth of the statement.

Jim offers another spoonful of ice chips and Pete accepts it. "Pete, do you want to talk about what happened?"

Pete kind of nods his head as he swallows the melting ice. "Well, back at the accident scene, I finished with the first tow. I thought I'd check in with Mac before going to the next vehicle needing to be removed. I heard from the captain that Mac went to request another ambulance. I approached his wagon in the dark and found him collapsed on the front seat. I went around to the passenger door to check him and then a second later I was hit in the head with something. When I came to, I was in a basement handcuffed and laying on a bed. Ned was over me cutting off my poncho then I saw Mac tied to a chair a few feet away."

Pete pauses and rubs at his right eye then he goes on. "Ned introduced himself to us and explained that we were dirt bags, and we didn't deserve to be alive. He made it pretty clear that he wanted to make us miserable for a while before we died. He proceeded to move me to a pole and recuffed me to a ring. He wanted Mac and I to see each other for our final hours. Over the next few hours he stabbed Mac in the one hand and clubbed him in the other one. He was about to cut off Mac's ring finger when I distracted him from that."

"How did you do that, Pete?"

"I asked some personal questions about his mother and he decided to take his anger out on me then."

"Can you tell me what he did?"

"He played the game of intimidation. He punched me and clubbed me in my gut, then my shins. The last thing I remember was Ned stabbing me in my chest. I blacked out after that."

"Pete, I don't know what to say."

"It's ok, Jim. I'm just glad that you found us when you did." Both of Pete's eyelids start to flutter showing signs of his weariness.

"Pete, I'm going to let you get some sleep. I'll check in with Mac before going home. I'll be back a little later."

The pain medication finally kicks in which helps him to relax. "Jim, thanks for being here." With that said, Pete drifts off to sleep. Jim disappears out into the hall feeling the exhaustion returning at full force.

Reed makes his way to the elevator and down to the first floor. After getting Mac's room number, he heads back up the steps to the second floor where his room is. Walking down the hallway Jim spots Ed Wells sitting outside a room. _That must be Mac's room._ "Hey, Ed. How is Mac doing?"

Ed looks his way and stands up. "He seems to be doing ok. How about Pete?"

"He just woke up a few minutes ago and talked for the first time since coming out of surgery. Ed, it's so hard to see him in so much pain."

As Jim responds about Pete, Ed notices the dark rings under his eyes. "Jim, you should call it a day and go home."

"Ed, you have been on since the same shift as me and you're still here."

"Well, the lieutenant wanted somebody with Mrs. MacDonald. So Grant and I decided to stay. I'm sure Lt. Moore will have someone here to relieve us soon."

"Do you think I can go in and see Mac for just a minute?"

"I think so. Mrs. MacDonald walked down to the cafeteria a few minutes ago with Grant."

Jim pushes on the door and steps inside. The room is a single room with the head of the bed to the left. The blinds on the one window are almost closed, but a tinge of sunlight is streaming in through the slats. Some of the sunrays run across the bottom half of the bed. The morning sunrise must have been in the last hour. One empty chair with a khaki colored woman's coat draped over the back sits in the far corner behind the hospital bed. A red blinking monitor is above and just off to the side of his bed. It looks like a cardiac monitor attached by wires to his chest. Jim steps in close to see a peaceful sleeping sergeant dressed in a white hospital gown. He still has fluids and a blood pressure cuff connected to his arm. Both hands have large puffy bandages on with just the tips of his fingers showing. Hesitant to wake him, Jim turns to leave when he hears, "Where are you going?"

Jim happily pivots back around and sees Mac's almost cheery face. "Hey, Mac, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Hanging in there, Jim."

"Has the specialist seen your hands yet?"

"No, but I think it will be in the next couple of hours. So tell me how Pete is. I heard you were able to visit him."

"Yeah, I sat with him after he moved into ICU in the middle of the night. He was just talking with me a few minutes ago."

"Please, Jim, tell me is he going to pull through?"

"I think so. He's battling through some real pain, but he seems to be improving. The surgeon mentioned that he plans to move him into a regular room after twenty-four hours in ICU."

"Man, I would really like to talk with him."

"I'm sure it would do him some good to see you too. Maybe your doctor will give you the ok after seeing the surgeon."

Mac notices Jim is still in uniform and looking really ragged. "Jim, go home and get some sleep. Knowing Pete, he will be all worried about you. He doesn't need any added stress."

"Ok. I'm going, but I'll be back later today after catching a quick nap and shower."

Jim heads for the door then opens it. He almost collides with Lt. Moore marching into the room. "Uh, good morning, sir."

"Hi there, Jim. I thought you went home."

"No, not yet, sir, but I was just leaving now."

"Can you wait one minute, Jim? You might want to hear this news that I'm passing onto Mac."

"Sure thing." Jim follows Val to the near side of the bed. Mac tries to sit up more, but struggles with his heavily bandaged hands. "Here, let me help you." Jim uses the patient remote to lift up the head of the bed a bit more for him.

Val puts a supportive hand on Mac's shoulder. "Are you feeling a bit better this morning?"

"Yeah. So what's the news, lieutenant?" Mac shifts a bit trying to look like a commander and not a patient. His pale features have improved some since the early morning hours.

"Well, Ned Campbell talked with Detective Miller after finishing with processing. A short time later, while alone in a holding cell, he hung himself with his belt on a door hinge. He was confirmed dead at the police station around four am." Val pauses for a second while Mac and Jim soak in the news.

Mac softly says, "He was one sick person."

Still a bit shell shocked from the announcement Jim slowly states, "Well, I can't say I'm sorry to hear it. In some ways, it's a big relief."

"Jim, did you tell Mac about the body found?" Val asks.

"No, I didn't."

Val turns to Jim and says, "Jim, I released Wells and Grant. They are heading back to the station now. Why don't you get a ride back to the station or home if you'd like."

"Thanks, sir," and off he goes leaving the lieutenant to fill in Mac on some details.

Hours later, Jim returns to the hospital cleaned up and in off-duty clothes. He saunters up to the nurse's station after seeing Dixie McCall there on the phone. After she hangs it up, Jim asks, "Can you tell me where Pete is?"

"Yes, I hear he got moved into a regular room less than an hour ago. I think its room three twelve. He is making good progress."

"Dix, thanks so much for all you did this morning for him and Mac."

"That's what we're here for. You are looking better yourself."

"I guess a little sleep can do that. Have you heard how long Pete might be in here?"

"Considering the injuries he has, I would guess another five to seven days if all goes really well."

"And what about Mac?"

"I hear they scheduled his surgery for tomorrow morning which means he'll be here for another couple nights at least."

"Dix, is Dr. Morton around somewhere?"

"Yes. Follow me." She leads Jim down the hall to the doctor's lounge. "I think things just quieted down enough for him to grab a cup of coffee. She directs him in before heading back to her station.

Giving her a appreciative grin he says, "Thanks, Dix." Jim walks in to the lounge and sees a small group of doctors near the counter with the coffee pot. Approaching quietly, hoping to not interrupt anything, Jim stops just a few feet away. Dr. Kelly Brackett is the first to glance over to see Jim waiting there. Doctors Morton, Early, and Callahan quickly recognize the officer out of uniform. Brackett speaks up, "What can we do for you, Jim?"

"Well, I was hoping to get Dr. Morton's permission to take Mac to visit Pete. I think it would do them both some good. They went through quite an experience together last night."

While pondering a moment Mike steps forward and scratches at his chin. "Well, I guess that would be ok, if you promise to keep Mac safely in a wheelchair. I don't want him falling and hurting those hands any worse. We have him scheduled in the morning for surgery."

"I promise. No walking around or doing anything stupid. Thanks, doc." Jim starts to dart out then quickly stops in his tracks. "Oh, Dr. Callahan, how is Pete this afternoon?"

"He seems to be getting stronger as we speak. He has improved enough to move out of ICU. I think he will make a full recovery, but both men may have some difficult emotional issues to overcome beyond their physical injuries." All of the doctors let out a unified, "uh-huh."

As Jim leaves the room, Kel looks to the others and says, "Hopefully, the bond those men share will help them get through what is yet to come."

Just a bit later, Jim wheels Mac into Pete's private room. The small single seems much less intimidating then the ICU. Pete's face is turned away from the door as they enter. As they roll up beside the bed, Jim says. "Hey there, Pete."

Jim notices that Pete's left arm is now bandaged in a bent position across his abdomen. He turns to look at Jim with tired eyes. "Hi, Jim," comes out in a soft voice. Then, Pete sees Mac in the wheelchair in a gown and robe with both hands all bandaged up. "Mac, good to see you."

"I was thinking the same thing about you." Both men just look at each other with common thoughts passing silently between them.

Mac pauses and looks down for a second. "Pete, I don't know how to thank you. If you hadn't distracted Ned when you did…" _My ring finger would be gone and I would probably be dead._

"Mac, you would have done the same for me. We did what we had to. The goal was to survive. We have to thank my partner here for showing up when he did."

Mac speaks up, "Yeah, Jim, you couldn't have had better timing."

"So, Mac, how are the hands?"

"They have me scheduled in the morning for surgery. I guess the sooner they get it done the better."

Jim taps lightly at Pete's leg under the covers. "Pete, what is the doctor saying to you?"

"I guess he hopes to get me up and moving around tomorrow. I would love to get some of these lines disconnected. I feel like a lab rat with all the pokes and prods."

Jim can tell Pete is still feeling rotten with his attention not on the attractive nurses working. "Pete, we have something to tell you."

"I hope it's good news."

Mac wants to be the one and says, "It may feel that way. Ned Campbell is dead. He hung himself while in a holding cell at the station."

Pete puts his free right hand over his eyes then strokes down his face to wipe away at the fatigue and frustration. "Well, that puts an end to things. Doesn't it?"

Days have passed. Mac's surgery came and went without incident. Pete and Mac have shared some more time together talking through the terrible ordeal. Mac made it out of the hospital four days before his friend. Pete is finally released and goes home with Jim for a few days. His left arm in a sling to protect his chest and abdomen incisions with healing, Pete moves slowly still. The bandages are gone from his healing brow and both wrists. Without the ability to use a mitt, he still tries his best to toss a ball with his godson in the backyard. Seeing Pete smiling for the first time in awhile, Jim looks on and says, "Life goes on, my friend. I'll be here whenever you need me."

Thanks to everyone who were nice enough to review the story. It has been fun writing. I may do a follow-up story about the emotional recovery for Mac and Pete, but it may be a bit.


End file.
